The Necklace
by nyllemnev
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru are childhood best friends. Ten years ago, Kenshin left because he have to go to Kyoto, leaving a very sad Kaoru nothing but his necklace. Just my first ff. Pleaz R&R KK. One word: COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

The Necklace  
  
by: nyllemnev  
  
A/N: This is actually my first attempt in making a fanfic so please, just give it a shot. Enjoy reading! And send me your reviews afterwards.  
  
Standard Disclaimer's Apply: Rurouni Kenshin is not mine, sad to say.  
  
Chapter 1: Kenshin and Kaoru  
  
  
  
-Tokyo 10 years ago-  
  
Wow! I know that I said I would edit and since I seem to have a bit of free time right now I'm going to start! I hope you will upload the corrected versions because I am a busy person and I'm taking the time to do this! (Hehe... I'm supposedly doing my work.) Don't worry, I kept your sentence structure the same! I played around with the grammar. The rest is fine!  
  
  
  
Anyways, this is for the first chapter:  
  
"I'm gonna miss you..." said a 6-year-old little girl while wiping her tears.  
  
"Me too," said an auburn haired little boy to his friend, "Its just that, I really need to go there."  
  
"But why do you have to leave?"  
  
"Father wants me to become a really good swordsman like him. He wants me to study there and practice Kendo at the same time."  
  
"But you don't need to practice. You're strong- the strongest boy that I have ever known. You always beat me up when we play sword fighting." the girl said frowning, blowing her bangs.   
  
"Yeah, but father told me that I'll be a lot stronger if I practice in Kyoto."  
  
"Your father... he's always pushed you into doing whatever he wants you to do, even if you don't want to do it! Mou! I hate him!" the little girl turned her back to her friend and began weeping.  
  
"Kaoru, please don't cry." the boy patted his friend Kaoru's shoulder, "Here take this."  
  
"Huh? But that's ..." Kaoru sniffed and turned to her friend with shocked look on her face. "Kenshin, that's ..."  
  
"Yeah, my mother gave me this necklace before she died. As a birthday present, remember?" the boy, Kenshin said while putting the necklace with a heart-shaped pendant on his friend. "Hmmm, it looks better on you than on me."  
  
"But Kenshin, it's very important to you! This is the last birthday present you've ever received from your mother! I remember you crying just because you've lost it before! Why give it to me?" she asked bewildered.  
  
"Because you are my friend, my best friend." he smiled at her.  
  
"Kenshin! C'mon now, we'll be late for the flight!" a woman in her mid-thirties, called out.  
  
"Coming, Aunt!" Kenshin turned to his friend, "Better go Kaoru. Goodbye." he turned his back to her and walked outside the house.  
  
"Hey wait!" Kaoru called out.  
  
"Huh?" Kenshin looked back at her.  
  
"Wait, take this," Kaoru said, pulling her ribbon off her hair, "as an exchange for your necklace."  
  
"But Kaoru ..."  
  
"Your hair is just too long. It must be tickling your face. So, tie your hair with my ribbon."  
  
"But Kaoru, I can't use it. I'm a boy, and a boy does not wear a ribbon," he said clutching the ribbon in his hand. Then he added, "Don't worry, I'll keep it."  
  
"You better take care of that. It's my favorite," she smiled, "and tie your hair because I SAY SO!!!"  
  
"Oro?" he said getting into the car. "Alright, I'm gonna tie my hair."  
  
"Promise me you'll get back."   
  
"Yes, I promise!"   
  
"And you'll write to me! Everyday!" Kaoru yelled as the car started to run.  
  
"Yes, I will!"  
  
"Don't forget your promise!"  
  
"I'll never forget my promise! Bye! I'm gonna miss you!"   
  
"Bye!" Kaoru ran as fast as she could trying to follow the car.   
  
"Bye, and don't ever forget your promise, I'm gonna miss you." Kaoru whispered as the vision of the car starts to fade away.  
  
-Tokyo Present-  
  
Kamiya Kaoru sighed as she read Kenshin's last letter to her for the nth time. 'I wonder if he's also thinking about me. Does he miss me too?' She was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
'I wonder what he must look like now. He surely is a man now. He's turning 18 tomorrow, anyway.'  
  
Her thoughts were cut-off when she heard a soft knock on her bedroom door.  
  
"Kaoru, it's me Sayo."   
  
"Oh, come in Sayo." Kaoru opened the door and smiled at her cousin, who was just about a year older than her.  
  
"Hello Kaoru, I was just wondering what you were doing here." Sayo returned her smile as she sat on Kaoru's bed. "Here, you've got a letter from Himura-san."  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru exclaimed as she took the letter from Sayo and started to read it aloud.  
  
Dearest Kaoru,  
  
How is my best friend today? Sorry, I didn't write last week, I've just been   
  
so busy with school lately.  
  
I just wanted to write to you and wish you a happy birthday in advance since your, well our, birthday will be tomorrow. Also I'm planning on visiting you maybe next week. I really want to go there and I have missed our old house there...  
  
Kaoru glared at the letter.  
  
...Okay, just kidding. Of course, I miss you so much! I hope you're feeling the same.   
  
Take care 'coz I really care! See you next week!  
  
Your friend,  
  
Kenshin  
  
"Oh, Himura-san will be paying a visit! This will be great!"   
  
"Yeah, I have really missed him," Kaoru stood up, "Maybe, I'm gonna give him a call."  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna help Grandpa in the kitchen." Sayo smiled and walked out of the room as Kaoru picked up her phone and dialed Kenshin's number.  
  
***************************   
  
-Kyoto-  
  
PHONE RANG  
  
Kenshin looked up from the piles of books he has been reading upon hearing the phone ring. He took a deep breath before answering the phone only to hear ...  
  
"Oro?!? Hello, hai, it's Kenshin but you don't have to yell Kaoru-dono." Kenshin sweatdropped hearing his best friend's voice from the other line.  
  
"What the- of course I'm not yelling you baka!" Kaoru said on the other line.  
  
"Oro? You really don't have to yell I can hear you."  
  
"Sorry, just wanna make sure that you will really visit. Next week?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Really?" Kenshin smiled as he heard the excitement in Kaoru's voice on the other line.  
  
"So, you're excited? Do you miss me?"   
  
"KENSHIN NO BAKA!!! Of course I do, you moron! You are my best friend!"  
  
"Oro? I just thought that you'd forget me."  
  
"Mou!"  
  
"I'm really looking forward to visit you there. I really want to see you and meet your friends there."  
  
"Of course Kenshin, anytime. I'm going to introduce you to all of my friends."  
  
"To your boyfriend too?" Kenshin said trying to hide the sadness in his voice.  
  
"Boyfriend?!? Of course I don't have a boyfriend! What made you think that I have a boyfriend?"  
  
"This Enishi you've been telling me about the last time you called me."  
  
"Enishi?!? Of course he's not my boyfriend! He wouldn't lay an eye on me!!! No one will!!!"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Anyway, just looking forward to your visit. I really miss you. Advance happy birthday!"  
  
"And advance happy birthday to you too."  
  
"Take care. Bye!"  
  
"You too, bye." Kenshin hung up the phone and stared at the picture frame in front of his books. It was a picture of him and Kaoru taken ten years ago, just before he left. Kaoru was beside him smiling brightly, eyes twinkling. He sighed and smiled. He really had missed his best friend, everything about her- her smile, her eyes, the way she yelled at him when he teased her and how she became angry when he beat her during their sword-fight games.  
  
'I wonder if she's grown up to be a lady. Yes, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever met, but Kaoru was 6 then, and tomorrow, she will be 16. Oh, I really missed you, my Kaoru.'  
  
***************************  
  
"Kaoru-chan! Kaoru-chan" an old man called seeing Kaoru entered the kitchen.  
  
"Good morning, Grandpa." Kaoru smiled at her grandpa.  
  
"I thought that you'd be working on your project with your friends." her grandpa, Dr. Genzai said.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot! They're gonna kill me!" Kaoru rushed outside the kitchen getting a slice of bread with her, "Bye, Grandpa!"  
  
"Kaoru-chan, where are you going?" Sayo asked as she saw her cousin rushing outside the house.  
  
"I've got to go! Sano and the others are waiting for me. I promised that we would go do the project together."  
  
"Sano?" Sayo blushed.  
  
"Hai," Kaoru said, staring at her cousin, "Hey! You can go with me if you would like."  
  
"Oh, I'd really like to, but I can't, I need to finish my own project."  
  
"Okay, anyways, I'm going to invite Sano over here tomorrow."  
  
"Really?" Sayo looked at her cousin, her green eyes twinkling.  
  
"Yes, I promise." Kaou smiled at her cousin and turned to leave. "Anyway, I gotta go."  
  
****************************  
  
"What's happened to Kaoru? It's already 9:30! We were supposed to leave at exactly 9." Misao said glancing at her watch.  
  
"Here comes ugly!" Yahiko said pointing to Kaoru who is running the hell out of her to them.  
  
"S-s-s-so-o-o-or-r-ry-y-y-y" Kaoru said panting.  
  
"Hey! What happened to you?" Sano asked, patting her back.   
  
"I'm sorry I forgot we were meeting each other. Sorry," she giggled nervously. "Good thing Grandpa reminded me. Sorry."  
  
"Good thing it's your birthday tomorrow, if not I really would kill you." Misao said to Kaoru. "Anyways, let's get started on our project."  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: So, that's the first chapter. What can you say? Criticisms are welcome, besides this is just my first fanfic, so, what else can you expect from me :-). Anyway, send me your reviews pleaaaaaaaassssssseeeeee, and be kind to me.  
  
A/N2: hehehe thanks to crism heart for helping me with my grammar, it really makes this story sounds better. hope to hear from you again, arigato gozaimasu crism heart-dono!!! :) 


	2. Chapter 2

The Necklace  
  
by: nyllemnev  
  
Disclaimer's: RK is not mine, sad to say.  
  
Chapter 2: Memories  
  
"Okay guys c'mon, let's finish our project for the English Club!" Misao said cheerfully.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, let's finish it." Yahiko lazily followed Misao into the English classroom.  
  
"Hey, where's Enishi? I can't see him." Kaoru said, her eyes searching each corner of the room for Enishi.  
  
"He's not here. You don't see him, do you?" Sano replied in a sarcastic voice. "C'mon let's join the others."  
  
"Mou!" Kaoru sighed and followed the others.  
  
"So, is everybody here?" Aoshi, the English club president, asked.  
  
"Yeah, let's get started will ya?" Sano demanded impatiently.  
  
"I wonder where Enishi could have gone?" Kaoru sighed as she took her seat beside Sano.  
  
"He's late again, as usual," Sano answered, "He's always like that. I really don't know what is it you see in him."  
  
"Mou! He's cute, popular, and a really good fighter, he's everything! What more could I ask for?" Kaoru said dreamily.  
  
*flashback: start*  
  
"Kaoru we've got to hurry or Mr. Makoto will really kill us." Misao said to Kaoru will rushing to their room. "It will be the third time we're late for his class."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." Kaoru replied following Misao and bumping almost everyone on their way. "Gomen, gomen!" she apologized to the last person she bumped into.  
  
"Faster Kaoru! Don't mind them!" Misao yelled at her friend.  
  
"Alright!" Kaoru nodded and ran as fast as she could not noticing...  
  
"Ouch! Watch where you're..." the man with spiky white hair said loudly as she bumped him.  
  
"Sorry Mister, I didn't mean to." Kaoru turned to the man she bumped and blushed when she saw who it was.  
  
"Oh, I didn't mean to act so-"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, it's my fault. I wasn't looking." Kaoru smiled.   
  
"Kaoru, c'mon! Hur- Oh!" Misao turned to Kaoru and smiled knowingly as she saw the man Kaoru was talking to. "Hi, Enishi-kun."  
  
"Hello, Misao-san." Enishi smiled.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt you two, but Kaoru, we're really late!"   
  
"Yeah, sorry." Kaoru smiled again and ran again to her room.  
  
*flashback:finish*  
  
"Yeah, yeah and he's also a freak. Don't you see his friends? Gangsters like Chou and Saitoh! How could you like him?"  
  
"Oh c'mon Sano, don't judge him by his friends. I know he's not like that!"  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"I just do. Well, I guess I do, but it doesn't matter. Why do you care anyway?"  
  
"I care because I am your friend. And I just..."  
  
"...want what's best for me? Is that right?" Kaoru finished his sentence. "Oh c'mon Sano, I'm not a child anymore! I can take care of myself and I know the difference between right and wrong. Never mind me and just think of Sayo." she smiled and winked at Sano who turned beet red.  
  
"Just what does Sayo have to do with this?!?" Sano asked with a frown.  
  
"Just admit it Sano, you like my cousin! See, you're blushing. Just admit it! It's so obvious." Kaoru said giggling.  
  
"I don't see what's so funny?"  
  
"And I don't know what the commotion is." Aoshi said sarcastically, eyeing Sano and Kaoru coldly.  
  
"Oh, sorry, Aoshi-san." Kaoru looked down and blushed in embarrassment.  
  
"Sorry." Sano only looked away.  
  
"Anyway, as I was saying, ..." Aoshi continued talking about something while Misao continued sitting in the front, listening intently to her Aoshi-sama. Well, she was listening attentively at first, but later she was just staring at Aoshi.  
  
'Oh, he's so handsome. And he's reaaaalllllllyyyyy cooooollllll.' Misao thought dreamily. 'I still remember the first time I met him, ...'  
  
*flashback:start*  
  
"Oh, c'mon Misao, let's join the Kendo Club. It would be really cool." Kaoru pleaded to Misao.  
  
"Oh, c'mon Kaoru. You know I'mnot interested in things like Kendo."  
  
"Please Misao, pleaaaassssseeee?"  
  
"Oh c'mon Kaoru, I know you really don't want to join the Kendo Club. You only want to join it because you found out the Enishi is the captain of it."  
  
"Of course that's not the reason!" Kaoru complained. Misao only shot her a knowing look. "Okay, that's not the only reason that I wanna join the Kendo club. You know Misao that I really like Kendo since I used to practice it with my father when I was just a kid."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"Please Misao? Just for me? And i promise I'll try those clothes that you want to make for me, promise."  
  
"Really? That's great. Then c'mon." Misao smiled happily at Kaoru.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The Dojo. We're joining the Kendo Club, aren't we?"  
  
"Oh, yes!" Kaoru smiled at Misao and headed the Kendo Club practice hall.  
  
"So, where's the registration?" Misao asked Kaoru looking around.  
  
"I don't know." Kaoru shrugged. "Maybe we should ask him." she said pointing to the man sitting at the center of the hall in a position that looked as if he were meditating.  
  
"But he seems like he's meditating. We're gonna disturb him."  
  
"Oh, it's just one question and then we'll leave him alone, okay?" Kaoru said, walking towards the man.  
  
"Okay." Misao agreed, following her friend.  
  
"Uhm, mister, can we ask you something?" Kaoru said.  
  
"..."  
  
"Mister?" Misao said.  
  
"..."  
  
"Mister?!?" Kaoru said again, waving a hand in front of the man.  
  
"..."  
  
"Mou! MISTER?!?" Kaoru yelled as she began growing impatient.  
  
"Surely you don't have to yell because I am listening." the man finally respnded. He stood up and looked at the two girls.  
  
"Oh, sorry, my friend grows really impatient sometimes." Misao said smiling at the man. "Anyway, this is Kaoru and I am Misao. And you?"  
  
"So, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Oh, um... we're planning on joining the Kendo Club and we were wondering if you could..." Misao said blushing shyly.  
  
Straight away, the man said, "Registration is on Monday."  
  
"Hai," Misao nodded.  
  
"So, anything else?"  
  
"No, thank you, mister." Kaoru said turning to Misao. "C'mon let's go Misao."  
  
"..."  
  
"C'mon." Kaoru waved a hand in front of Misao's face and found that she had to drag her out of the room.  
  
"Earth to Misao." Kaoru frowned at her friend as they walked out of the practice hall.  
  
"Mou! why did you have to drag me out of the room? I hadn't even gotten his name!"  
  
"His name's Aoshi Shinomori. He's the President of the English Club and the vice president of the Kendo Club. Why? Do you like him?"  
  
"He's sooooo cute."  
  
*flashback: finish*  
  
'After that day, I kept on investigating everything about my Aoshi-sama. He's just so cute. I mean he's a man!'  
  
"Hey! what's happenning with you, weasel?" Yahiko asked seeing Misao with a dreamy _expression on her face. She was busy hugging herself like a lunatic.  
  
"Huh?" she turned to Yahiko and said angrily. "And just WHO are calling a WEASEL, huh?"  
  
"You, of course!" Yahiko replied coolly. "Who else? OUCH!" he exclaimed as misao hit him hard on his head.  
  
"YOU-!!!"  
  
"Will you two get out for a moment?" Aoshi said. "There you can shout as loud as you can without interrupting our meeting."  
  
"Gomen-nasai Aoshi-sama." Misao said shyly looking down in embarrassment while Yahiko only looked away.  
  
"Okay, back to our topic, and will you all PAY ATTENTION please?" Aoshi stated those last words firmly before continuing  
  
***  
  
In Kyoto  
  
"Kenshin!" Hiko Seijuurou Himura, Kenshin's father called.  
  
"Hai," Kenshin got up right away when he heard his father's voice.  
  
"Kenshin you told me last week that you wanted to visit your friend in Tokyo, thhe Kamiya girl, right?" Hiko asked while he sat comfortably on the sofa.  
  
"Hai, it's our birthday tomorrow." Kenshin sat beside his father. "I just want to visit her."  
  
"And I heard that education there is better than it is here in Kyoto."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Do you want to study there?"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Don't 'oro' me. So, do you want to continue your studies there?"  
  
"Of course, I would love that."  
  
"Then pack your things and you will go tomorrow."  
  
"Oro? Tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, you heard me."  
  
"I just can't believe it. We had an argument about that last time."   
  
"Yeah, yeah, well, I've changed my mind."   
  
"Thank you, Father." Kenshin said gratefully as his father stood up and left the room.  
  
***  
  
Back in Tokyo  
  
"I can't believe I got Aoshi-sama mad at me!" Misao said solemnly to Kaoru. "And its because of that kid."  
  
"Hey, what do I do?" Yahiko joined in.  
  
"Grrrrr...."  
  
"Hey busu, what's your plan for tomorrow? It's your birthday." Yahiko said.  
  
"A party would be very good. As long as there's a free meal, hehehe." Sano said happily.  
  
"Yeah, okay." Kaoru smiled. "It's going to be my best friend's birthday tomorrow too. I hope I can see him."  
  
"This Kenshin guy?" Sano raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hai. I really missed him." Kaoru nodded. "Anyway, I need to go now. I promised Grandpa that I would be home before four."  
  
"Yeah, see you tomorrow." Misao said happily, all her thoughts about Aoshi now forgotten. "Watch out for my gift for you Kaoru!"  
  
"Yeah, I've been always wondering what would that be." Kaoru paled before turning to leave. She know Misao she always loved making her up. 'Ah, tomorrow's gonna be a long day.' she sighed before a smile appeared on her face.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: so what do you think? sorry if this take long. I've been busy doing research works and completing my requirements for graduation. So, sorry about that guys. Send me your reviews and til next chappie :-)  
  
A.N. 2: thank you crism heart for correcting my grammar errors in my fic. now its looks better than the old one ne? thanks again!!! mwahugzzzz!!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

The Necklace  
  
by: nyllemnev  
  
Disclaimer's: I do not own Ruruoni Kenshin, sad to say :-(  
  
Chapter 3: The birthday  
  
"Ohayo, Kaoru-chan! It's already 7:00, you should wake up now." Sayo said smiling at Kaoru, who sleepily opened her eyes and yawned.  
  
"Why do you have to wake me up? It's still early, ne? And I don't have my classes today." Kaoru said lazily, rubbing her eyes.  
  
"But it's your birthday now." Sayo said happily. "You better wake up now before Misao and the others got here."  
  
"My birthday?" Kaoru said frowning. "Oh yes! Today's my birthday!" she almost jumped up from her bed. "And Kenshin's too."  
  
"Hai." Sayo nodded. "You better go change now. Breakfast is ready." she smiled before leaving Kaoru alone on her room.  
  
***  
  
"Wow, this place never changed!" Kenshin sighed happily, looking at an old but huge dojo in front of him. That place was actually his family's old house and also the place where his father taught him how to use a sword. That place was also the place where he and Kaoru always play sword-fight.  
  
"I really missed this place." he smiled and quickly got out of his car. "It's been ten years but it never changed."  
  
"Oh, can I help you mister?" an old man came out of the dojo.  
  
"Genzai-sensei! Don't you remember me?" Kenshin smiled at him.  
  
"Hmmm." Dr. Genzai frowned trying to refresh his memory. "You do look familiar to me, I know I've seen you before... hmm... I know you're that red-haired boy! ...Himura-san's only son. You are Kaoru-chan's little playmate who left ten years ago. You're name is Kenshin Himura!" he smiled at the young man.  
  
"I'm so glad you still remember me, Genzai-sensei." Kenshin said ever politely. "How's Kaoru-dono? Is she with you?"  
  
"Nah, she's at the house." Dr. Genzai said. "But I'm going home now. Want to go with me?"  
  
"Hai, I'm just going to get my things inside the dojo." Kenshin nodded happily.  
  
***  
  
"Have Kenshin already called?" Kaoru asked, eating her breakfast lazily.  
  
"Not yet. You have asked me plenty of times." Sayo shook her head. "But it's still 7:30, too early for him to call. don't worry Kaoru he'll never forget that today's your birthday."  
  
"Sorry, Sayo-chan." Kaoru sighed. Where is grandpa, anyway?"  
  
"He said he's going to look for the Himura dojo for a minute."  
  
"Oh, I see." Kaoru said not really listening attentively to sayo but now staring at the phone as if waiting for it to ring.  
  
"C'mon Kaoru. He will call you, don't worry." Sayo smiled and Kaoru just flushed a fake smile. Just then the phone rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Kaoru said happily.  
  
"KENSHIN NO BAKA!!! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN THAT TODAY'S MY BITHDAY TOO!!! WHY..." Kaoru face paled when she heard the voice from the other line.  
  
"Baka?!? Who is the baka?"  
  
"Misao?"  
  
"Hai it's me."  
  
"Oh, sorry I thought..."  
  
"He hasn't called you yet?"  
  
"Iie, but he'll call I know."  
  
"Anyway, Happy birthday, my best friend! So, what are you planning for today? wanna go shopping? Or watch a movie, perhaps? Or maybe we'll gonna go watch a concert? I heard that..."  
  
"Iie, I'm in no mood for that."  
  
"Okay, then i think I'll just go there, is it okay with you?"  
  
"That would be great!"  
  
"Then, see you later."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Bye"  
  
"Bye" Kaou hanged up the phone and sighed.  
  
"It's not him?" Sayo guessed by the look on Kaoru's face.  
  
"Iie, it's Misao."  
  
"Oh, she's going here?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Oh, then I better prepare some foods for her. Want to help?"  
  
"Okay." Kaoru sighed and followed Sayo to the kichen.  
  
"Uhm... do you think...uhm...the others will come too?" Sayo asked blushing.  
  
"You mean Sano, right?" Kaoru grinned seeing Sayo blushed more. "He'll be here. He'll never miss a free meal." her grin widened. Just then someone knocked on the door.  
  
"That must be grandpa! I'll go get it!" Kaoru said happily.  
  
"huh? that's weird." Sayo said.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nevermind." Sayo smiled and Kaoru ran out of the kitchen.  
  
"Grandpa!" Kaoru smiled brightly at her grandfather.  
  
"Ohayo, Kaoru-chan." Dr. Genzai smiled back. "Happy birthday." he handed her a small package.  
  
"Oh this is so great. I wonder what's inside." Kaoru said excitedly, that she never notice the man behind Dr. Genzai.  
  
"Happy Birthday, Kaoru-dono. I'm so gald to see you." the red-haired man behind Dr. Genzai smiled happily at her.  
  
Kaoru looked up when she heard the familiar voice of the man and gasped when she saw the man. "K-ken-kenshin?"  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N: I'm sorry for taking ages in updating my fic but I'm really busy lately for school. Don't worry I'll try to update as soon as I can (hopefully). 


	4. Chapter 4

The necklace  
  
by: nyllemnev  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ruruoni Kenshin. No matter what I do or how many times I cry, I just don't, sad to say.  
  
Chapter 4: The arrival  
  
"K-Kenshin?" Kaoru said in disbelief.  
  
"Aren't you going to greet me? It's my birthday too." Kenshin said smiling at Kaoru happily.  
  
"Mou! You-you really are Kenshin? Is it true?" Kaoru said now walking towards Kenshin. "You really are?" she asked again.  
  
"Hai." Kenshin only nodded.  
  
"KENSHIN NO BAKA!!!" Kaoru yelled at him, that Kenshin have to close his eyes tightly and cover his ears with his hands. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT YOU'RECOMING?!? MOU!!!"  
  
"Calm down Kaoru-dono. You don't have to yell." Kenshin said politely.  
  
"Aren't you going to let your friend in, Kaoru-chan?" Dr. Genzai asked and Kaoru nodded.  
  
"Gomen, gomen. Come in Kenshin." she said almost pushing Kenshin in.  
  
"I'll just get you some drinks, okay?" Dr. Genzai said as Kenshin and Kaoru sat on the couch.  
  
"Hey, why didn't you tell me that you're coming? You should have called me, so I'll know! You know I'm really starting to get worried because you still haven't call me yet!! You, idiot, you should have told me." Kaoru lectured.  
  
"You haven't change a bit, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said smiling. "Gomen-nasai for making you worried. I just want to surprise you on your birthday."  
  
"Our birthday, you mean." Kaoru smiled.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I really missed you Kenshin. I'm so glad you come to visit me." Kaoru said happily.  
  
"No you're wrong." Kenshin said seriously which wiped out the happy expression on Kaoru's face.  
  
"Eh?" Kaoru frowned. "What do you mean? Don't tell me you're visiting somebody else!!! TELL ME WHO IS IT?!? YOU NEVER HIDE SECRETS FROM ME!!! BAKA, TELL ME!!!!"  
  
"Calm down" Kenshin said calmly. "That's not what I mean."  
  
"Then, tell me!"  
  
"Well, I'm here because my father at last allowed me to continue my studies here."  
  
"Really? That means you're gonna be staying here?" Kaoru asked in disbelief. "But I thought Himura-san doesn't want you to study here."  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you want me here?"  
  
"Of course, I want you here, idiot!" Kaoru smiled. "I've seen that you at last tied you're hair." she said before pulling Kenshin's hair.  
  
"ORO?!?"  
  
"WHY YOU?!? WHERE'S MY RIBBON?!? I CAN'T SEE MY rIBBON HERE!!!" she said furiously.  
  
"Kaoru-chan? What are you doing with your friend?" Sayo came out with a cups of tea with her.  
  
"Oh, Sayo-chan," Kaoru let go of Kenshin's hair. "Sayo, he's Kenshin, you know, my childhood best frined and Kenshin, this is Sayo, my cousin." she turned to Kenshin, who fainted.  
  
"Is he alright?" Sayo asked.  
  
"Daijjobou." Kenshin said rubbing his head, regaining his composure.  
  
"See, he's alright." Kaoru smiled at Sayo before turning sgarply at Kenshin. "You IDIOT!!! WHERE IS THAT RIBBON THAT I GAVE YOU?!? MOU, I TOLD YOU THAT WAS MY FAVORITE RIBBON!!!"  
  
"Calm down. Whoa, you REALLY do haven't change a bit Kaoru-dono" Kenshin smiled, before getting something on his pocket. "Here's your ribbon. I kept it and I took care of it, don't worry. That ribbon is always with me wherever I go. You see, I can't wear that thing, I'm a man."  
  
"Shut up!" Kaoru frowned.  
  
"C'mon Kaoru, I'm a man." he said, hoping that Kaoru would listen to him and sighed when she smiled at him.  
  
"Okay." she said.  
  
"I've seen that you still wear the necklace I've given you." Kenshin said staring at Kaoru's necklace.  
  
"Of course. You've given this to me, I always wear this thing and I took care of it because this is very important to me."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because my best friend gave it to me." Kaoru smiled at Kenshin brightly.  
  
'...best...friend...' Kenshin thought and forced a smile for Kaoru.  
  
"You two are so cute together. Better leave you two here and help grandpa in the clinic." Sayo said happily causing Kenshin and Kaoru to blush.  
  
"Don't mind her. She was just joking." Kaoru said wacthing Sayo go, before turning back to Kenshin who just smiled.  
  
'Sessha do wish that Sayo-dono is telling the truth, though.' he silently said to himself.  
  
"Hey, are you listening to me?" Kaoru said impatiently to her friend who seems to be thinking about something.  
  
"Oro? What is it that you're saying, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"I was telling you that my friends, you know, are gonna be here later."  
  
"Oh that would be great. Sessha would really like to meet Kaoru-dono's friends here." Kenshin smiled at her, nodding. Just then, they were interrupted by a sudden knock on the door.  
  
"That must be them!" Kaoru said happily. "I'll just open the door, okay Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-dono."  
  
Kaoru flashed another smile at her best friend before opening the door.  
  
"Happy Birthday!" Misao greeted in her usual cheerful manner, and handed her a newly wrapped package. "I hope you'll like my gift for you."  
  
"Happy Birthday!!!" Sano and Yahiko greeted in unison.  
  
"Be sure you have enough food for them." Misao whispered to Kaoru in a very discreet way.  
  
"Hai, I know" she said to Misao, laughing.  
  
"We're gonna going in!" Sano said followed by Yahiko.  
  
"C'mon Misao." Kaoru pulled Misao's arm. "Kenshin is here. I want to introduce you to him."  
  
"Really? You're best friend? The one you're always telling me?" Misao asked.  
  
"Hai. C'mon, I'll introduce you to him." she said and Misao nodded. Just then they can hear Yahiko and Sano shouting at something, or SOMEONE, inside the house.  
  
"WHO IS THAT GUY?!?" Sano asked Kaoru glaring at the red haired man staring at them with a puzzled expression on his face.  
  
"You never told us that you have a boyfriend or a suitor. I can't believe somebody actually...BANG ouch!" Yahiko cried in pain as Kaoru hit him hard on his head.  
  
"BaKa! That is Kenshin Himura, my childhood bestfriend." Kaoru said.  
  
"Himura? Kenshin? The one you're always telling to us?" Sano said.  
  
"Hai" Kaoru only nodded.  
  
"Wow! Then you are that childhood best friend Kaoru is always telling me everyday, everyhour, every minute, ..." Misao was cut off when Kaoru covered her mouth with her hands.  
  
"Enough about that." she said, cheeks slightly flushed. "Kenshin, this is my friends, this is Misao Makimachi, her mother's a great fashion designer and owned a dress shop, I have told you, right?"  
  
"Hai, nice to meet you, Misao-dono." Kenshin shook her hands.  
  
"And that tall guy is Sanosuke Sagara." she said before adding silently to Kenshin. "... he is suppose to be my cousin's future boyfriend."  
  
"Hey, what are telling, Kenshin?!?" Sano raised an eyebrow while Kaoru only shook her head.  
  
"Nice meetin' you pal." Sano winked at Kenshin, and shook hands with him.  
  
"And that small kid over there..."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A KID, OLD wITCH?!?" Yahiko fumed instantly.  
  
"AND WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN OLD WITCH?!?" Kaoru glared at Yahiko and they started fighting.  
  
"That's Yahiko Myoujin, anyway." Misao said. "They always fight, loves teasing each other."  
  
"Shut up, weasel!" Yahiko turned his head to Misao, that Kaoru took this opportunity to hit him on his head.  
  
"YOU...LITTLE...SPOILED...BRAT!!!"  
  
"Ouch!Ouch!Ouch!Ouch!"  
  
"Who are you calling a WEASEL?!?" Misao joined Kaoru in lecturing the poor kid.  
  
"Do you think... we should stop them, de gozaru yo?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"They're always like that, Yahiko is used to it. A little bruise will never kill him." Sano said. "Don't worry about them."  
  
"YOU...Grrrrr...." Kaoru, Misao and Yahiko continued fighting in a puff of smoke only to be stopped by another knock on the door.  
  
"Grrr... We're gonna continue it later, Yahiko-chan." Kaoru gave Yahiko a deadly glare.  
  
"Don't worry Kaoru-chan, he'll never escape me." Misao smiled at Kaoru.  
  
"Sano help me!" Yahiko whispered to Sano in a discreet way.  
  
"You can do it. Besides you're a big boy now, aren't you?" Sano winked while Kaoru opened the door.  
  
"Who the hell..." Kaoru's breath caught when she saw the guy in front of him. "E-Enishi-kun?" she said in disbelief.  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N: Okay, what do you think? To all of those who reviewed thank you and also for those who read. I'm sorry for the delay. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Anyway please don't forget to leave a review after you finish reading. Arigato minna-san. Till next chappie! 


	5. Chapter 5

The Necklace  
  
by: nyllemnev  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, okay I don't own them, so what? I can still make *nice* fanfics, anyway.  
  
Chapter 5: untitled  
  
"E-Enishi-kun?" Kaoru repeated again his name.  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-san." the man with spiky white hair grinned at her.  
  
"Hey, Kaoru-chan! We'll just go get something to eat I'm starving." Misao went to the other room, dragging Yahiko with him.  
  
"Huh?" Yahiko looked at Misao puzzled.  
  
"You too." she shot Sano and Kenshin a knowing look.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin frowned before following while Sano just followed Misao silently.  
  
"Oh, Enishi-kun, come in. How rude of me!" Kaoru said smiling at Enishi.  
  
"Iie, I'm fine. I just dropped by to return your book." Enishi shook his head. "And besides I'm going out with my friends."  
  
"Oh." Kaoru's smile faded.  
  
"Arigato for the book."  
  
"Hai." she gave a small smile to Enishi who turned to leave.  
  
"Oh, I forgot." Enishi turned back to Kaoru and smiled. "If I'm not mistaken it's your birthday today." he paused and Kaoru only nodded. "Happy Birthday, then. Sorry, if i didn't bring any presents."  
  
"Iie, daijjobou." Kaoru shook her head slowly.   
  
"Bye then." Enishi waved before walking away.  
  
"Bye." Kaoru said to no one sadly.  
  
***  
  
"Oro? Who is that guy, if I may know?" Kenshin asked Sano who is silently sitting beside him since Misao and Yahiko have been peeking through the door all the time.  
  
"That guy? He's Enishi Yukishiro." Sano said.  
  
"Enishi Yukishiro. Oh I know, Kaoru-dono always tell me about him." Kenshin said rather in a small voice. "...so, what is his relation with Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"That guy? With Jou-chan? Nothing. She just like him, that's all." Sano said flatly, then he turned to Kenshin a grin forming on his face. "Why are you asking? Don't tell me..."  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin turned beet red, shaking his head vigorously. "Nothing really."  
  
"Hmmm, really?" Sano grinned even wider.  
  
"Hey! What are you two talking about?" Yahiko, who have just stopped peeking through the door asked.  
  
"Oro? Nothing." Kenshin shook his head.  
  
"Then why are you so red?" Yahiko asked curiously.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Grrr....stupid Enishi!" the three guys turned to Misao who just cursed through gritted teeth. "Stupid!"  
  
"Hey, what happened, weasel?" Yahiko asked.  
  
"That jerk didn't even stayed even just for a while he just gave Kaoru the book then walked away! He is really stupid! He didn't even greet Kaoru!!!" Misao said through gritted teeth.  
  
"For your info, he did greet me." Misao turned paled when Kaoru just spoke on her back. "And can I know how long have you been sneaking on us?"  
  
"Hehehe, Kaoru-chan your here!" Misao started laughing nervously.  
  
"Mou!" Kaoru said through gritted teeth in exasperation.  
  
"Oh, Kaoru-chan, what happened to you?" Sayo have just entered the room, staring at the occupants of the room with a puzzled expression on her face.  
  
"Nothing, just Mr. Glasses came." Sano said calmly.  
  
"Oh, Yukishiro-kun? Where is he, Kaoru-chan?"  
  
"Nah, he just dropped by to return this book to me." Kaoru said showing Sayo the book Enishi borrowed. "Anyway, what's the big deal? It's my birthday, I mean Kenshin's too. So let's party!" she said happily.  
  
"Yeah! Party!" Yahiko exclaimed.  
  
And yes, the Kenshin-gumi enjoyed the whole day chatting tirelessly and eating, having the great time of their lives.  
  
***the next day  
  
"Kaoru-chan... Kaoru-chan..."  
  
Kaoru drowsily opened her eyes hearing her cousin's voice, then stretched liazily and yawned.  
  
"Mou! What time is it now?" she glance at her alarm clock and gasped. 'ITS 7:00!!! GOSH!!! I FORGOT TO SET MY ALARM CLOCK!!! MY TEACHER'S GOING TO KILL ME IF I'LL BE LATE TODAY!!!'  
  
She almost jumped out of her room and in an instant she's ready for school.  
  
"Are you sure you're going now Kaoru-chan? You still haven't touch your breakfast." Sayo said looking back at her cousin who is looking for her thick chemistry book.  
  
"Daijoubou." Kaoru said without looking at her cousin. "Damn! Where is that thing?!?"  
  
"Do you want me to help you?" Sayo said putting her bag on the couch and started to look for Kaoru's book.  
  
"Iie, I'll be alright. You go ahead now or you'll be late for your first subject."  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"Daijoubou, Say-chan" Kaoru said, finally looking at her cousin and smiled.  
  
"Okay." Sayo sighed. She knew better not to argue with Kaoru on that simple matter. "See you later." she picked her bag and left.  
  
***  
  
"Damn! Where is that thing?!?!?" in about an hour, Kaoru's room looks like as if a huge hurricane passed by. Her pillows where thrown carelessly on the floor as well as her blankets and bedsheets. Her closet doors where open and some of her yukatas and robes are scattered on the floor. Her study table looks a mess, with a lots of papers scattered and some of the drawers are open. Her room is a mess!  
  
"Mou!!!" she sighed in exasperation and sat lazily on her bed. "Mou!" then a thing struck inside her mind.  
  
"HECK!!! I just remembered!!! Misao borrowed my book!!! DAMN!!!" she said irritately at the thought and glanced down at her watch. "Kuso!!! Now I'm really late!!!" at that she ran as fast as she could.  
  
"Kaoru-chan! I thought you have left with your cousin." Kaoru's grandfather said as she passed by.  
  
"Iie, she went first. Ja!" she waved before running past her grandfather.  
  
***  
  
"Sessha is getting worried. Kaoru-dono hasn't arrived yet." Kenshin said watching the door on their classroom.  
  
"Yeah. Good thing our English prof. has gone out for a meeting." Sano nodded. "Anyway, jou-chan is jo-chan. Nothing will happen to her. I mean she has the strenght of ten sumo wrestlers."  
  
"Hai. " Kenshin smiled. "She sure is."  
  
"Why are you so worried, anyway? Don't tell me you like her."  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin blushed as he stared at Sano. "Sessha was ..."  
  
"Okay... okay..." Sano shook his hands in front of his face. "Nevermind. I was just asking. Anyway, she is your bestfriend."  
  
"Hai." Kenshin nodded just then Kaoru entered to the room gasping and panting.  
  
"M-m-m-m-o-o-o-u-u-u-u!!!!" she said as she threw her things on her desk and slumped to her seat. "A-a--mmmm I-i-i la-la-lat-late?!?!?"  
  
"Iie. Our English prof. has gone out for a meeting. Why are you late?" Kenshin said looking worried at Kaoru.  
  
"Dai-daijou-bou." Kaoru said as drew a deep breath.  
  
"Have you found your book, Kaoru-chan?" Sayo asked.  
  
"Mou!!! I was just acting like an idiot looking for my chemistry book."  
  
"But you have lent it to me Kaoru-chan." Misao interjected.  
  
"Hai. I just remember a bit later." she sighed.  
  
"But you're still a little lucky that our prof is in a meeting." Sano grinned.  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Here's your book Kaoru." Misao smiled handed Kaoru her book. "Arigato."  
  
"Hai." Kaoru smiled back at Misao. Just then their History prof, Hajime Saitoh, came in.  
  
***  
  
"What a boring day!" Misao frowned as she took a sip from her iced tea. "I can't believe Mr. Hajime actually gave us those research works."  
  
"Yeah! That Mibu's Wolf!!! Grrrr!!!" Sano said through gritted teeth.  
  
"I admit it's really too many but anyway, calm down you two." Kenshin said.  
  
"How can I calm down?!?" Misao said almost histerically. "Doing all of those stuffs means I'll have no time to go to the Drama Club rehearsals this afternoon. Not going to the drama club rehearsals this afternoon means Misao not seeing her Aoshi-sama. And without my presence in the drama club rehearsals, Aoshi-sama wouldn't have the inspiration to direct the drama club play and that would be a disaster!!!"  
  
"Inspiration?!? Just when do you become Mr. Ice Man's inspiration?!?!? Are you making me laugh?!?!?!?" Yahiko said joining the group laughing really loud.  
  
"HAHAHA!!! That's a good one weasel girl! A really good one!!! HAHAHA" Sano was already rolling on the floor while laughing. While Kaoru silently giggled.  
  
"Hey!!! Shut up LITTLE SQUIRT!!!! ROOSTERHEAD!!!!" Misao almost yelled angrily. "You too Kaoru-chan. I thought you were my ally."  
  
"Gomen." Kaoru just smiled and looked away innocently catching Kenshin's eye and giving him a wink.  
  
"If I knew it you TOO wants to go there too. Besides your little Enishi-kun is also there. He is one of the casts of the next school play, remember?" Misao winked at Kaoru making her blush furiously.  
  
"Oh, stop it Misao." she said playfully slapping Misao's arms.  
  
"Hey! That hurts."  
  
"Gomen ne?" Kaoru giggled as her face continued to flush pink.  
  
"Girls! They are so foolish to expect something from those guys. As if the feel that they're really beautiful! Well they're not." Yahiko said aloud which made Kaoru and Misao grew really angry and started beating up the kid.  
  
Kenshin only watched her then. 'She must really like her. The way she blushed just with a little tease like that. And they way she smiled at the sound of his name.' he sighed audibly but Kaoru, Misao and Yahiko who continued teasing each other doesn't noticed it the way Sano did.  
  
"You alright, pal?" Sano said in a low tone.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin snapped out of his musings and nodded. Just then a certain white-haired guy approached the group.  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N: Okay I'm so sorry that it took me that long to update my story. Gomen nasai minna-san. I sure have a really busy time, this couple of days. Gomen gomen. Anyway, arigato for all of you who reviewed. Hope you like my story. Please do leave a review. Till next chapters (hopefully)... 


	6. Chapter 6

The Necklace  
  
by: nyllemnev  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine  
  
Chapter 6: Little secrets revealed  
  
"Hello minna-san." Enishi politely said as he approached the highly-energetic group.  
  
"Hello there," Sano grumbled. 'Mr. Psychotic' he added in a low tone.  
  
"Oh! Yukishiro-kun!" Kaoru gasped and blushed, stopping to hit Yahiko.  
  
"Well, looks like your quite busy here." Enshi smiled then turned his eyes on Kenshin. He stopped then eyed him with cold eyes.  
  
"Are you new here? I've never seen you before." he commented, his smile fading.  
  
"He is Himura Kenshin. He is my childhood best friend." Kaoru said smiling shyly at Enishi before turning to Kenshin. "Kenshin this is Yukishiro Enishi."  
  
"Sessha is pleased to meet you." Kenshin smiled before holding out his hand to him for shake hands.  
  
Enishi just stared at Kenshin's hand before shaking it. "Same here." he said.  
  
"So, what do you want? Just spill it out." Sano said coldly without looking at Enishi.  
  
"Sano!" Kaoru frowned at Sano before turning at Enishi. "Gomen ne, for my friends..."  
  
Enishi glared at Sano before smiling back at Kaoru. "It's fine. I understand he hasn't eaten his brain food yet, ne?"  
  
Misao and Yahiko chuckled a little while Sano snorted.  
  
"Just what do you want? You wanna fight with me?!? C'mon let's settle this outside." Sano said fuming.  
  
"Iie, I don't wanna fight. I just wanna have a glimpse of a very pretty girl over there, that's all." Enishi said now turning to Kaoru who blushed and smiled. "Anyway, still got plenty of things to do. Gotta leave here, see ya later." he smiled before walking away.  
  
"Hell, don't ever come back." Sano whispered that only Kenshin heard him.  
  
"Hey! Sano!" Kaoru turned angrily at Sano. "Why do you have to act like that in front of him?!?!?"  
  
"I told you I don't like him." Sano said calmly which made Kaoru grew even angrier.  
  
"Hell! You don't have to be that rude if you don't like him." Kaoru glared at him.  
  
"Just shut it up, you two." Misao said, standing up and pullinf Kaoru with her. "C'mon Kaoru. Let's go get some fresh air."  
  
"Yeah." Kaoru said throwing deadly glares at Sano then turned to Kenshin. "Aren't you coming with me?"  
  
"Iie, maybe I'll stay just a little, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said, smiling as always.  
  
"Okay." Kaoru smiled back before going with Misao.  
  
"Now, you really had a problem with her, Sano." Yahiko said, watching the two girls go away.  
  
"Don't worry. Jou-chan is jou-chan. If I know her any better, tomorrow we'll be alright again." Sano sighed.  
  
"I don't get it. It's true that you don't like him. I don't too. But you don't have to show him."  
  
"I just want him to know that I don't like him for jou-chan."  
  
"Are you jealous? I mean, you already have her cousin don't you?" Yahiko smirked when he saw Sano blush a little.  
  
"Of course I'm not jealous." Sano replied. "And there's nothing between me and Sayo."  
  
"Really huh?" Yahiko smirked again. "Anyway, I noticed that Glasses doesn't like you too. Even you, Kenshin."  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin said although he knew that Enishi doesn't like him the way he eyed him coldly.  
  
"Yeah." Sano nodded. "But don't worry if he doesn't like you. We'll help you with jou-chan."  
  
"ORO?!?" Kenshin blushed to the ends of his hair.  
  
"C'mon Kenshin, you like her. It's pretty obvious, right, Yahiko?" Sano said with a grin and Yahiko nodded, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Hey, I can't be that obvious, can I?" Kenshin said his thoughts aloud that made Yahiko and Sano stare at each other before grinning again at him.  
  
"So, you finally admit it." Sano said.  
  
"Okay, okay, I like her, big deal!" Kenshin sighed. "...she only sees me as her best friend. Nothing more."  
  
"Don't you want to be... well more closer to her? We can help you." Yahiko said, volunteering.  
  
"Iie, sessha is contented with just being her friend." Kenshin smiled sadly. "But arigato."  
  
"Hell!" Sano sighed. "Well, if you need help, we're just here." Yahiko nodded at Sano. "Wanna have some drinks? At my place?" Sano said again and Kenshin and Yahiko nodded.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe he really say that I'm pretty." Kaoru said blushing while walking home with Misao.  
  
"Yeah. I told you! He likes you." Misao said happily. "I wish Aoshi-sama would be like that to me."  
  
"Hejust said it." Kaoru said. "What's really bugging me is why Sano doesn't like him."  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he's jealous."  
  
"Oh c'mon Misao. We know Sano liked my cousin." Kaoru frowned at Misao.  
  
"I was just kidding." Misao smiled. "And besides, Enishi doesn't like Sano too. And I just notice that he doesn't like Kenshin too."  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru frowned again.  
  
"Yeah, I noticed by the way he eyed Kenshin coldly."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"C'mon Kaoru, you can't be that dense. Enishi is jealous of him."  
  
"Eh? Why Kenshin?"  
  
"Because you're really close to Kenshin and if I don't know that you like Enishi, I would say that you yoo are like boyfriends and girlfriends."  
  
"What? But Kenshin's just my best friend." Kaoru blushed furiosly. "And besides that just how he treated me. He sees me only as a friend."  
  
"Hey." Misao turned to face Kaoru smiling ear to ear. "You like him too?"  
  
Kaoru's eyes widens as she blushed even harder. "No, that's not it."  
  
"Hahaha. Your blush says it. Hahaha. Anyway, you and Kenshin would make a good couple too."  
  
"I told you, we're only friends." Kaoru said still blushing.  
  
"Then why are you blushing?" Misao asked giggling.  
  
"Okay, I admit I like him. But that was just a little crush I had on him." Kaoru sighed. "And besides you know that I really like Enishi since our first year."  
  
"Yeah and you have liked Kenshin since yo were just a kid." Misao smied. "Anyway, either Enishi or Kenshin. The choice is in you."  
  
"And I choose Enishi since I can feel that Kenshin sees me only as a friend and perhaps maybe a little sister." Kaoru said to no one.  
  
"You are really so clueless Kaoru-chan." Misao said with a chuckle.  
  
"Eh?" Kaoru stared at Misao innocently.  
  
"C'mon let's go." Misao only smiled.  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N: that was a short one guys. How do you find it? Like it? Don't like it? Tell me and leave me a review. Till next chapters! I'll try to update soon. 


	7. Chapter 7

The Necklace  
  
by: nyllemnev  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
  
Chapter 7: Boys... Girls...  
  
"So, here we are." Sano said as he, Kenshin and Yahiko finally reached his apartment.  
  
"Whew! I do hope that you got some good foods there." Yahiko said as he come in and sat on the couch.  
  
"Don't worry, I have some crackers here."  
  
"Crackers?!?" Yahiko exclaimed. "I knew it!"  
  
"Hey, if you don't want you can go home now." Sano said sitting beside Kenshin and turning on the tv.  
  
"No way. We're here because we wanna get to know more about our new friend here." Yahiko smirked at Kenshin.  
  
"Oro? Sessha?" Kenshin asked innocently.  
  
"So, tell us about you and jou-chan." Sano asked.  
  
"Oro? Kaoru-dono is my best friend since childhood. Why?"  
  
"That's not it." Sano complained.  
  
"Yeah. How long have you known busu?" Yahiko said with interest.  
  
"Oro? Busu?"  
  
"Kaoru! Who else?!?"  
  
"Oh, gomen." Kenshin sighed. 'This would be a long day' he sighed again before starting to talk.  
  
"Well, Kaoru-dono and sessha grew up together. Our parents are close friends that's why we are always together." Kenshin said.  
  
"So, why did you left?"  
  
"Sessha, didn't really want to leave that time. Besides sessha knew Kaoru-dono wouldn't like that. But my father wanted me to go to Kyoto. You see, my father owned some businesses in Kyoto and he has a dojo there. You see, my father wants me to become strong."  
  
"Eh? So that's why you left jou-chan?" Sano asked.  
  
"Hai. She really got mad at me when I told her that we're leaving. She was not really so happy about it. She cried a lot and that was because of me." Kenshin sighed. "I always make her cry and I'm really really feel bad about it, that I do."  
  
"Whoa, so that was really true." Yahiko said. "How about the necklace? Busu, always tell us that her necklace belongs to you."  
  
"Hai. That necklace was actually given to me by my mother before she died. I gave it to her before I left as a sign of our friendship." Kenshin said, then getting something that looks like a ribbon from his pocket. "She gave me this as an exchange to my necklace."  
  
"Eh? A ribbon?"  
  
"Hai, this was actually her favorite ribbon. Blue indigo." Kenshin smiled. "And her favorite color too. This was actually a gift her mother have given to her when she was just 5."  
  
"And now you're here and she seems very happy to see you." Sano patted Kenshin's shoulder. "And besides you're her best friend."  
  
"So, how long have you known Kaoru-dono? You two." it was now Kenshin's turn to ask.  
  
"Well, busu actually saved me from some highschoolers who is always bullying me." Yahiko said. "But I was just a new student then. I was just in gradeschool, don't get me wrong, Sano." he glared at Sano who is grinning widely.  
  
"Shut up kid."  
  
"Roosterhead." Yahiko muttered. "Anyway, I was just 8 then. And those guys were highschoolers! I'm no match for them."  
  
"Yeah, yeah and jou-chan is only 11 then." Sano snorted that made Yahiko growl. "Well, knowing jou-chan, she got herself into a fight eve if she knew she would be no match for those bullies. Good thing I passed by in that place and I helped her up. That's how I met her."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Then busu started to teach me some of her techniques in martial arts."  
  
"Kaoru-dono is really a very kind person." Kenshin said.  
  
"Hai. Not to say, really stubborn and hard-headed too." Yahiko nodded. "But don't tell her that I said that."  
  
"Hai, you say." Kenshin nodded too. '... those were the things that made her unique and were the things that made her Kaoru... and the things that drew me to her.' he silently added.  
  
***  
  
"Kaoru-chan, you're here. And you too, Misao-chan." Sayo smiled at her two friends as they entered the house. "You're early today, didn't you attend the Kendo practice?"  
  
"Iya, Kendo practice in moved on Fridays." Kaoru smiled back at her cousin, sinking to the soft sofa in their living room.  
  
"Yeah... I hope we have Kendo practice everyday." Misao said, little disappoited sitting beside Kaoru.  
  
"You missed your Aoshi-sama again, Misao-chan?" Sayo asked at her friend.  
  
"Hey," Misao blushed. "How about you, have you missed your dear tori-atama?" she said back which made Sayo blush too.  
  
"Oh, want some cup of tea?" Sayo excused herself for an escape.  
  
"Oh no you don't, Say-chan." Misao said pulling Sayo's arm who is now trying to go to the kitchen.  
  
"Naniyo?" Sayo sighed in resignation and sat beside her two friends.  
  
"Anyway, where's grandpa?" Kaoru said, switching on the tv and trying to find a good channel with the remote.  
  
"He's still at the clinic. There are so many patients today." Sayo said. "I have passed by there after school."  
  
"I still don't get it!" Misao pouted.  
  
"Eh?" Kaoru and Sayo just looked at each other  
  
"What Sayo see in that rooster-baka!" Misao blurted which made Kaoru giggle and Sayo blush again.  
  
"Me too." Kaoru nodded to Misao, still giggling.  
  
"Hey, I still don't see what you saw in that Enishi too. And you too, to your Aoshi-sama!" Sayo answered back.  
  
"Oh, You can't see it?" Misao's face turns dreamy and you can see hearts in her eyes. "Because Aoshi-sama is so coooool! And he is soooo sexy! And his eyes are soooooo beautiful! And I know he cares about me too, I can really feel it." she puts her right head on her heart to feel its beating. "And I know it would be just a matter of time before he ask me out or maybe... to ask me to become his girlfriend." she giggled at the thought.  
  
"She's hopeless." Sayo muttered.  
  
"Nani?" Misao turned to Sayo.  
  
"Hehe, nothing." Sayo sweatdropped.  
  
"Hey, you still haven't tolf us what you saw in the rooster head!" Misao insisted.  
  
Sayo only sighed. "Okay, I like him because he is a good person. He may seems like so tough outside, always wanting for a fight but when you got to know him, he has a good and soft heart. He may not show it, he cares for his friends, more than anything else."  
  
"That is not the tori-atama I know!" Misao said in a joke.  
  
"Nah. Nah." Kaoru shook her head at the two. "Enough of that, you two."  
  
"Hey, how about you?" Misao asked with interest.  
  
"Me?" it was now Kaoru's turn to blush. "Oh, ... uhm... I lkie Enishi... because... he's cute and he's really good in kendo and I know he's a good man. He's also smart and popular too."  
  
"You still don't know him." Sayo just said.  
  
"You're just saying that because you don't like him Sayo." Misao said.  
  
"Yeah, you don't like him, why?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"I don't know maybe, it's just that... that..." Sayo said trying to find the right words to say what she want to say.  
  
"What?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Nevermind." Sayo sighed, she can't say it. "Maybe I just don't see him the way you guys do."  
  
"Ok." Kaoru smiled at her cousin. "But I know you'll like him too once you get to know him."  
  
"Yeah." Misao nodded.  
  
"Maybe." Sayo just smiled at her two friends. "Maybe." she sighed.  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N: To those who reviewed, I really do thank you very much. I'm glad that you like my story. Your reviews, really give me the inspiration to continue writing gosh!. I do hope that you'll stay with me till the end. Arigato minna-san.  
  
Crism Heart: Hehehe... if I tell you, it wouldn't be a surprise. But I am really glad that you like it and enjoy reading my work. Hope that you'll be with me till the end. :-)  
  
Rurouni Kenshin Love, Battousai-goddess, Rinfirithiel, Kaurihimura: I'll try to update soon, I'm just quite busy these last few days because of school. Gomen if I took ages in updating. Hope that you'll be with me till the end.  
  
Koishii Sweet: I try not do that. I like Enishi too, I really do. Hope that you'll be with me till the end.  
  
And to all others: Happy Reading And Don't Forget Your Reviews, Onegai? Till next chappies, hope that you'll stay with me till the end. :-) 


	8. Chapter 8

The Necklace  
  
by: nyllemnev  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
  
A/N: Hello again, minna-san. Hope you're enjoying reading my humble and simple fic. Now on with the story...  
  
Chapter 8: Oro?!? Junior's Prom?!? And a Misunderstanding?!?  
  
"Mou! I still can't belive Mr. Hajime gave us a surprise test today!" Kaoru said as theire teaher got out of the room.  
  
"Yeah!" Sano nodded. "I didn't review a thing of what he discussed yesterday."  
  
"Me too!" Misao said. "That Mibu's wolf! Grrr..."  
  
"It's not that bad... Oro?" Kenshin faced an innocent smile as Misao and Sano glared at his direction.  
  
"Not that bad?!?" Misao frowned at Kenshin. "How did you tell?!?"  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Yeah! How can you tell?!?" Sano puts an arm arounf Kenshin's neck tightly and began rumpling his hair.  
  
"Oro?!? Sessha... Oro?"  
  
"Hey Sano! Stop that! He can't breath!" Kaoru said piercely at Sano, who let go of Kenshin instantly.  
  
"Whoa!" Kenshin gasped some fresh air.  
  
"Daijobou?" Kaoru asked Kenshin with worry.  
  
"Daijobou, Kaoru-dono. Don't worry." Kenshin said and smiled at Kaoru. "There's nothing to worry about, really." he added, assuring Kaoru that he is okay.  
  
"I'm glad." Kaoru smiled back at Kenshin brightly.  
  
'I just love her smile. Just her simple smile makes me feel alright.' Kenshin thought, then snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Kaoru's voice. "Oro?"  
  
"Kenshin, are you really alright? You seems like you're thinking of something important. Do you have a problem?" Kaoru asked, while Sano and Misao was already waiting outside the room still complaining about their surprise test.  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin blushed a little. "It's nothing, Kaoru-dono. I'm just thinking of something else."  
  
"C'mon, what is it? I'm you're bestfriend, you can tell me everything." Kaoru said standing up following Misao and sano outside.  
  
"Eh? Kaoru-dono... it' just that..." Kenshin said following Kaoru. "It's nothing important."  
  
"Nothing important? Then what is it?"  
  
"Er... ano... uhm... I can't."  
  
"Why?" Kaoru asked her eyes shining at Kenshin.  
  
'Oh I just can't resist her when she's looking at me like that.' Kenshin thought finding it hard to find a good lie, for him not to tel her his true feelings.  
  
"C'mon Kenshin, we never keep secrets from each other."  
  
"Eh... it's about... er... a certain girl... er... nothing..." Kenshin said blushing.  
  
"Girl?" Kaoru's interest grew. "Who? You mean... you're in love with a certain girl? Who? Tell me. Do I know her?"  
  
"Er... I don't know."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I mean... I don't know if you know her. Maybe."  
  
"What does she look liked?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Er... she is... uhm..."  
  
"Hey, you two cut that romantic thing out!" Sano souted at them. "Or we're going to the cafeteria without you two."  
  
"Oro?" Kenshin and Kaoru blushed furiously before following Sano and Misao. When they were walking on the hallway, they noticed a crowd of students gathered in front of the bulletin board.  
  
"What's the commotion?" Kaoru asked, Sano was already there struggling to see what's in the bulletin board.  
  
"I don't know." Misao shrugged. "So, what does it says, roosterhead!" she shouted at Sano.  
  
"WHAT?!? I don't believe this!" Sano said as he got out of the crowd.  
  
"What does it says?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"It's about the Junior's Prom." Sano said in horror.  
  
"Prom?" Misao asked with interest. "When?"  
  
"Next month." Sano said.  
  
"Wow! That's great!" Misao exclaimed.  
  
"Great? What's great in that?" Sano said furiously at Misao. "It will surely be a boring night! I mean, who likes to attend boring formal parties like that."  
  
"Huh? BORING?!?" Misao fumed. "SAYS WHO, ROOSTERHEAD?!?"  
  
"SAYS ME, GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!?"  
  
"YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT BECAUSE YOU KNOW NO WOULD WANT TO BE YOUR DATE!!!"  
  
"LOOK WHO'S TALKING! NO ONE WILL DATE A STINKY LITTLE WEASEL LIKE YOU!!!" and that's just it. Misao and Sano started fighting in a puff of smoke while Kenshin and Kaoru just watched them.  
  
"I think we should leave there here." Kaoru sighed walking away with Kenshin following here.  
  
"Oro? You think so?"  
  
"Hai, it's no use trying to stop them. They're both stubborn." Kaoru smiled at Kenshin before turning away. "That would be great, ne Kenshin?"  
  
"Great? Misao and Sano fighting?" Kenshin asked, frowning.  
  
"Of course not that, baka! The prom night, that's what I mean." Kaoru giggled. "And besides you can ask that girl you like to be your date."  
  
"That would be impossible Kaoru-dono, Sessha was really sad to say." Kenshin smiled at Kaoru sadly.  
  
"Eh?" Kaoru threw a quizzical look at Kenshin. "What do you mean?"  
  
"It's just that... I don't know... Maybe that girl would want someone else."  
  
"You mean she's in love with someone else?" Kaoru asked Kenshin in disbelief. "You're just giving up?"  
  
Kenshin just stared at her. 'Is he going to give her up? Our friendship?'  
  
"Does she know what you felt for her?"  
  
Kenshin only shook his head. 'I couldn't tell you. I don't want to lose you. To ruin our friendship.'  
  
"Then you should go to her and tell her." Kaoru said and frowned when Kenshin shook his head and smiled at her sadly.  
  
"Iya, Kaoru-dono. I can't tell her how I feel. I can't do that. It's just that... that..." Kenshin took a deep breath before continuing. "...telling her would mean a sacrifice for me. Telling her what I feel meant losing something really important for me."  
  
"Eh? Something important?"  
  
"Hai. I just can't risk losing that thing."  
  
"But Kenshin..." Kaoru gave Kenshin a comforting smile. "I could help you if ..."  
  
"It's nothing Kaoru-dono." Kenshin puts all his strenght to gave Kaoru a smile, but deep inside it's making him weak.  
  
"Kenshin..." Kaoru smiled and pts her head on his shoulder. "Alright, if that's what you want. But if you need me help, just tell me. It's hurting me to see you like that."  
  
"It's alright Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said, hesitatingly puts his arm around her.  
  
"Don't worry Kenshin, I'll always be by your side." Kaoru looked up at Kenshin and smiled at him and Kenshin smiled back.   
  
'She's always like this. She always worry for me. And that's what I love about her.' he just stared at her. 'Yes, I love her and I can't tell her.' They were staring at each other's eyes that they doesn't notice somebody approaching.  
  
"Uhm... Kaoru-san." Enishi said, making kaoru looked at him with a slight blush on her face. "Hello there, Himura-san." he said, his eyes piercing coldy at Kenshin. Kenshin only stared back at him, as if challenging him.  
  
"Enishi-kun?" Kaoru's voice broke the two's eye-contact.  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-san." Enishi turned to smile at Kaoru, "It's just that... I'm wondering if you're free on a Friday night."  
  
"Friday? Why?"  
  
"I'm just wondering if you go with me to watch the drama club's latest play. I have reserved a ticket. So, are you free for a Friday night?" he said which made Kaoru blushed.  
  
"Uhm... I think so..." Kaoru nodded at him before turning to Kenshin.  
  
"That would be great." Enishi smiled. "So see you on a Friday night." he said before walking away.  
  
"I can't believe it!" Kaoru said happily. "Kenshin did you hear what he said? He actually asked me out!"  
  
"Hai" Kenshin tried to say that large knot on his throat. 'Kaoru really loves her. But Sessha doesn't feel right about that.'  
  
"Oh, I can't believe it!" Kaoru said with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
"Maybe... I could... go... with... you." Kenshin said. 'I know I don't have the right to feel jealous but I can't help it.'  
  
"Eh?" Kaoru turned to Kenshin.  
  
"I mean... you still don't know him... and..."  
  
"You want to be there so that you can protect me?" Kaoru asked in a mocked tone. "It's not like Enishi will do something bad. And if so... I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!!"  
  
"That's not what I mean. I know you can take care of yourself but still..."  
  
"Can't you see Kenshin?!? I'm not that little cry-baby you played with, ten years ago! Look at me and open your eyes! I'm a young lady now. And I can take care of myself and if you got some problems with that... GOODBYE!" Kaoru said turning her back to Kenshin and walking away.  
  
"It's nothing like that Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said, watching in horror as Kaoru walked away.  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N: So, that's it. Another chapter done. Hope you enjoyed it and keep reading. Don't leave me, onegai? Stay with me till the end. Till next chappie! Ja!  
  
Responses:  
  
Crism Heart: It's nothing. I really enjoyed reading what you think about my story. Sorry for some gramatical errors and mistakes on spellings. You see, English is not my mother tongue and is actually my worst subject in school. Anyway, I'm glad to know that you really like it. Arigato gozaimasu!  
  
Hira(anonymous): Hehehe... Of course I have to add Enishi. Who would be Kenshin's rival for Kaoru if Enishi is not there. Hehehe...  
  
Cahadras Youkia: Hehehe... Let's just see in the later chappies. Hope you'll stay with me. Onegai?  
  
aglaia: Yeah! Right on! 


	9. Chapter 9

The Necklace  
  
by: nyllemnev  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
  
Chapter 9: Kenshin and Kaoru  
  
'It's nothing like that...' Kenshin said silently to himself watching in horror, as Kaoru walked away. He seems to be frozen in place, at that moment. 'She was mad at me... I made her mad... Now what will happen...' he thought sadly, staring in place.  
  
***  
  
'He still sees me as a little child. I was right all along.' Kaoru thought furiously, shutting the door of her bedroom with a snap. She lied on her soft bed staring at the ceiling.  
  
'I was right. He really saw me as a little girl.' she thought again. 'Kenshin-no-BAKA!!!!! You don't know how it hurts me! You never really cared for as somebody special! You cared for me because you see me as a little baby. You still see me as a helpless and weak little girl! The one who always needs you're protection!' she rolled on her bed and began to cry on her pillow.  
  
'He's always like that!' she mumbled. 'At least Enishi sees me as a woman not just a little girl like Kenshin does!' at that she let all her tears flows like a thunderstorm in her eyes.  
  
***  
  
Kenshin started walking to where his feet will take him. Not knowing what to do, to follow Kaoru or to kill the crap out of that Enishi.  
  
That Enishi. He doesn't know but... there's something malicious... an evil glint in his eye. He may seem nice when Kaoru is looking but something's dark in his eyes... Like he's planning something bad...  
  
'I would never let him hurt my Kaoru...' Kenshin thought determinedly as he stopped walking. He was now on this place. The riverside where fireflies shines the night rarely, maybe once a year. This was actually one of his most favorite places in Tokyo. This just brings back lots of memories to him. Especially of...  
  
-Flashback-  
  
"I knew I'll find you here." a little boy about 8 years of age said sitting beside a crying little girl in the shade of a huge sakur tree.  
  
"Tell me that everything is a joke." the little girl turned her tear-streamed face to the little boy. "You're not going right? Tell me, you're not going. You're not going to leave me here. Tell me it's just a joke."  
  
"I wish it's nothing but a joke, though. Sessha doesn't wish to leave his bestfriend here. Sessha doesn't want to make his Kaoru-chan cry." the little boy said putting an arm on his crying friend.  
  
"Then stay here with me." the six-year old Kaoru said in a whisper. "Don't leave me. Onegai."  
  
"Sessha wish that he could do that... demo... otousan wants sessha to go with him... gomen-nasai... Kaoru-chan... Sessha..."  
  
"I hate you're father!!! He always do this to you, Kenshin! He always force you on doing all the things he wants you to do! He's like that! I hate him!!!"  
  
"Maa...maa... Kaoru-chan... don't be, Sessha knows otousan have his reasons." little Kenshin patted little Kaoru's back. "Don't cry, onegai. Sessha doesn't want to see you like this."  
  
"Sessha... Sessha!!! That's all that I hear from you!!! You're always afraid to do those things that you want to do!!! You're always like that!!!! You never say what you wanted to say to your father! All that you always do is sessha this... sessha that..." little Kaoru said mimicking Kenshin. "That's all you did!!! You never let them know how you feels!!! You are coward... an idiot... BAKA!!!! I HATE YOU!!!" little Kaoru yelled before running away leaving Kenshin just watch her go in horror.  
  
-end of Flashback-  
  
That was the first time that she got mad at me. Kenshin thought sadly sitting below the old and huge sakura tree. And it's happening again.  
  
'She's right all along I'm a coward.' Kenshin sighed. 'An idiot, a coward. I'm still like that. I'm afraid to say what I feel, to do what I want to do, to have what I wanted to have. And now she is really mad at me. And all I can do is sit here because I'm afraid to hear and to see that she's mad at me.'  
  
He sighed again and smiled sadly, watching the sun set. "At least she have forgiven him before. And that takes a couple of weeks. She never talked to me until that day... that day... I've given her my necklace and I have left, making her cry again. But now... I don't know if she'll talk to me again." he whispered sadly. "And is all happening because I'm afraid to lose our friendship... which is now starting to get worse."  
  
***  
  
"Have you seen Kaoru?" Misao asked seeing Sayo in the library.  
  
"Eh? No. She's with you, right?" Sayo said.  
  
"Yeah, and then I fought a little with Sano and when we stopped arguing, Kenshin and Kaoru are gone." Misao said sitting beside Sayo. "Maybe she already went home without me."  
  
"Yeah, besides it's already late." Sayo said. "Why are you still here, if you don't mind me asking"  
  
"Me? Well, you know..." Misao said with a slight blush.  
  
"Oh, I know." Sayo just smiled at her friend. "So, have you seen him?"  
  
"No, not yet." Misao said, a little disppointed. "But, anyway, leave you here for a moment... you know..." she giggled before going away.  
  
"She is really inlove with Aoshi. And I know he has something for her too, I just know." Sayo smiled at that and went back reading her thick chemistry book that she doesn't noticed him approaching.  
  
"Hello there, sweetie." a certain tall guy in glasses said smirking at her making Sayo's eyes widen in shock.  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N: Arigato minna-san for again, reading my story! I'm not going to have individual responses because I'm really busy now. I just can't help but to write this chapter. Hope you like it. Don't forget to leave your reviews. Negative or positive reviews are very much welcome! Domo arigato minna-san! Mwahugzzz!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

The Necklace  
  
by: nyllemnev  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine.  
  
Chapter 10: Secrets  
  
"En-enishi... what are you..." Sayo gasped in disbelief.  
  
"Did you missed me, sweetie?" Enishi smirked at her and Sayo starts picking up her things quickly. "Hey, hey, aren't you happy to see me?" he asked seeing Sayo turn her back to him and started to walked out of the library.  
  
"I don't wanna talk yo you." Sayo said, without looking back at him.  
  
"Trying to play tough, huh?" Enishi grinned before folowing her outside.  
  
"Shut up." Sayo glared at him. "And stop following me."  
  
"I'm not following you because I still likes you, as if..." Enishi said at her without any emotion.  
  
"Like I care." Sayo replied curtly.  
  
"I don't care about you. I just want you to stay quiet and not to speak a word everything about me and you in front of people, especially in front of my girl."  
  
"Your girl?" Sayo raised an eyebrow at him. "So you have a new girl? I pity the girl. I know you'll only make her cry, you... TWO-TIMING JERK!" she said loudly making passer's by turn their heads at the two of them. Enishi only frowned at her before dragging her out of earshot.  
  
"Two-timing jerk, huh?" Enishi said at her.  
  
"Yes. That'll suit you." Sayo said.  
  
"You're still thinking about that, huh?" Enishi smirked at her. "I never asked you to be my girlfriend before, so I really haven't done anything wrong with you."  
  
"I've loved you with all my heart and I was silly enough to think that you loved me back!!! I was a fool to believe in your pathetic words!!!"  
  
"That was because, you're not my type. And besides, we just started going out before and you thought that I like you? You're pathetic." Enishi said coldly.  
  
"That's why you dumped me and replaced me with that Shura? I bet your relatioship with her last only for a month or less. I bet you have dumped her too, once you've got tired of her."  
  
"That was what it likes. " Enishi smirked evilly. "There are two kinds of women to me. One is that kind that is not to be taken seriously, just like you. It' like a fling, like a past time. And another is the girl that I'll take seriously and I think I've found her." he paused his eyes glinting maliciously. "You wanna now who?"  
  
"I don't care." Sayo said fiercely.  
  
"It's your cute little cousin." Enishi said and Sayo's eyes widens.  
  
"Kaoru-chan?" Sayo she whispered in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, I really like her."  
  
"Why you?!? I won't let you hurt Kaoru! I've known you! I know you'll just make fun of her. You know that she's still innocent and that she will fall for you easily. I won't let you.!" she said firmly.  
  
"Of course I won't make her cry. She's the girl that's to be taken seriously and she's mine. I like her innocence and that innocence will be mine." he smirked. "Now get this... She is mine and you stay quiet and don't tell my Kaoru anything about us. Or else you'll regret it."  
  
"I'm not scared of you anymore! I won't let you hurt Kaoru. I don't trust you and I'll do everything to keep her away from you." Sayo said before turning back and walking away from Enishi without looking back.  
  
'Kaoru-chan...' she thought worriedly.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru have been lying in her bed all day. She had stopped crying now, she have lost all her tears crying all day now.  
  
'Baka! Kenshin-baka!' she thought over and over again, just then her cellphone rang. 'Who is it?' she asked inwardly.  
  
"Hello?" she said.  
  
"Kaoru-san?" said a male voice from the other line.  
  
"Y-Yukishiro-kun?" Kaoru said.  
  
"Hai, Kaoru-san... I just called to tell you something."  
  
"Eh? What is it?"  
  
"I just want you to know that I really like you and I don't wanna sound so forward, but..."  
  
"Eh? Nani?" Kaoru said, her face reddening.  
  
"Would you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Eh? Ano..." Kaoru stammering. "Y-Yukishiro-kun... I mean... uhm..."  
  
"I'll understand if you don't want to..."  
  
"Ano... that's not what I mean... you see... uhm..."  
  
"Don't worry, I'll understand... I didn't mean to be so forward... gomen-nasai."  
  
"No, that's not it... what I mean is..."  
  
"Do you like me?"  
  
"Eh? Ano..." Kaoru said, her face already as red as a magma.  
  
"Tell me, do you like me?"  
  
"I... I..." Kaoru bit her lip not knowing what to say. "I don't know."  
  
"Okay. I won't force you if you don't like. I know, you still don't know me personally, I understand."  
  
"Gomen..."  
  
"It's alright. So see you on a Friday night? I mean that's tomorrow night."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"So, see you then. Ja"  
  
"Ja" Kaoru said softly, still blushing.  
  
'He really asked me to be his girlfriend. I can't believe it. But I don't know... Why don't I feel... I can't explain...' she thought.  
  
***  
  
"Sayo" Sano frowned seeing Sayo sitting on a bench in the park all alone.  
  
"Sanosuke-kun." she turned to him and tried to smile.  
  
"Why are you all alone here? Where's Misao and Jou-chan?" he said standing beside her.  
  
"I don't know maybe they're already at home."  
  
"And why are you still out here?"  
  
"I just wanna have some place to think." she said, looking away.  
  
"Why? Is there any problem?" Sano asked sitting beside her.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"You seemed to have a problem. What is it? You can tell me." He said, and Sayo turned to stare at him with a sad expression on her face.  
  
"I don't know what to do..." she said miserably.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sano asked worriedly.  
  
"I'm telling you this, but please, don't tell anyone, I've kept this as a secret for a long time." she said looking away.  
  
"Okay, but what is it?"  
  
"It's about me and Enishi."  
  
"You and that jerk? What is it about him?"  
  
"He... he... he... is my ex-boyfriend..." she said and Sano just sat there staring at her in disbelief.  
  
***  
  
"Makimachi-san, what are you doing there?" Aoshi asked seeing Misao, standing on the hallway, eyeing the entrance door as if waiting for someone.  
  
"Huh?" she turned to see Aoshi staring at her, she blushed. "Oh, nothing."  
  
"Oh..." he said. "Care to join me for a cup of tea?"  
  
Misao only stared at him before smiling sweetly at him, nodding her head vigorously. He just smiled a little and holds out his hand to her which she gladly accept.  
  
"I cant believe this!" she thought not knowing that she have said it aloud.  
  
"Believe what?" Aoshi asked, A/N: I can't believe this, Aoshi... more talkative?!? hehehe  
  
"Ano... uhm..." Misao stammered, blushing furiously. "Nevermind."  
  
"Here we are." Aoshi said as they were now in front of a tea house. They came inside it.  
  
'This is really great!' she thought happily watching Aoshi as he ordered.  
  
"Misao? Are you alright?" Aoshi's voice made Misao snap out of her thoughts.  
  
"Hai, Aoshi-sama?" she said sweetly.  
  
"I was asking you what is your order."  
  
"Anything." she said then added silently. 'I would eat everything even Kaoru-chan's cooking as long as she's with her Aoshi-sama'  
  
"Okay." Aoshi nodded.  
  
'Oh... I just love this guy... I wish he would ask me to be his date for the prom night. Oh... I can't believe this... am I dreaming?' she thought punhing herself like an idiot. 'This doen't hurt, This can't be a dream!' she thought a little irritately, pulling her hair and punching herself more violently, forgetting that she is with Aoshi.  
  
"Misao... are you really alright?" Aoshi asked with a oncern look on his face, which made Misao back to reality.  
  
"Hehehe... I'm fine." she said, laughing nervously to hide her embarrassment.  
  
"I was really looking for you, good thing that I've found you... it's about the..."  
  
"The prom? you're asking me to be your date? Yes, yes, I will be glad to be your date." she said happily. "Oh Aoshi-sama, you don't know how long I've waited for this day that you're actually..." she said dreamily.  
  
"Ano... Misao..." Aoshi said, blushing a little A/N: Aoshi... blushing?!? HaHaHa  
  
"Huh?" Misao stared at him. "That's not it?" she said a little disppointed.  
  
"No, that's not it. I will be glad to be your date in the prom night."  
  
"Wow, that's great!" Misao's face turned from hurt to sweet in an instant.  
  
"Yes, that would be great." Aoshi nodded.  
  
"I will be going wth you and Kaoru with Enishi... Oh that would be great!" Misao announced happily.  
  
"You mean, Kamiya-san is going with Enishi?" Aoshi said sternly.  
  
"Huh? He doesn't asked her yet but I know it would be just a matter of time."  
  
"She can't go with him. You don't know what is he like." Aoshi said to Misao.  
  
"What do you mean? Enishi seems to be a nice guy and I know he likes my friend too." Misao said, turning serious. A/N: Misao? Serious? Get the hell out of here!  
  
"You don't know him. He's not what he seems to be." Aoshi said which made Misao became worried.  
  
"He won't hurt my friend, will he?" she asked  
  
"I don't want to say this but, it would be good for your friend if she stay away from Yukishiro." Aoshi said and Misao just stared at him with a confused expression on her face.  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N: So that's another chappie done. How's that? You like it? Don't like it? Tell me, leave me a review. Arigato minna-san, till next time. Ja'ne!  
  
Disturbed-demon-gurl: Sorry for my English. English is not really my first language and is really my worst subject in school. I'm a Filipina, from the Philippines. Gomen-nasai... I hope you'll still read my story even if my English sucks. Stay with me, onegai?  
  
Crism Heart: hehehe... glad that you like it. Hope you like ch10 too. I'm looking forward to reading to your reviews and comments. Till next chappie, stay with me....  
  
KoishiiSweet: i'm glad that you like it. Hope you like ch10 too. Till next time.  
  
aglaia102: don't worry i'll try to update soon.  
  
Glossary of some Japanese words that I used:  
  
gomen/ gomen-nasai: sorry  
  
hai: yes  
  
Ja/ Ja'ne: bye  
  
Nani: what 


	11. Chapter 11

The Necklace  
  
by: nyllemnev  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine  
  
A/N: gomen-nasai for a very short chapter 10. huhuhu... i'll try to make my chapter longer and correct my wrong grammar and spellings. Now on with the story...  
  
Chapter 11  
  
"W-what? You've got to be kidding!" Sano said in disbelief.  
  
"I'm not." Sayo stated looking down.  
  
"How come we never knew?"  
  
"He insisted on keeping our relationship as a secret. And stupid as I was before I agreed."  
  
"How long have you been keeping this from us?"  
  
"We started going out 3 yrs ago, we became close friends and that's how it all started. We broke up a month later."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I caught him in the act with some other girl."  
  
"He's two-timing you?"  
  
"Yes." Sayo said. "And I don't want that to happen to Kaoru too."  
  
"Jou-chan? What does this psychotic wants with jou-chan?" Sano frowned at her.  
  
"He wants her. He'll do everything to have her." Sayo paused for a minute. "and I know he will hurt her too, the way he made me cry before and I won't allow that to happen."  
  
"Jou-chan knew everything about this?"  
  
"Not yet. But I'm planning to tell her today. It's just that... I don't know how."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll help you." Sano smiled at her. "C'mon we should tell it to her now."  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe what you're saying." Misao said staring at Aoshi's serious face.  
  
"He has an obssession to get as many girls as he can. He thinks that the number of girls he have makes him more popular." Aoshi said. "He's lunatic. He'll do everything to be popular."  
  
"I should tell Kaoru." Misao said to no one. "Arigato, Aoshi-sama." she turned to smile at Aoshi.  
  
"I'll do everything for you Misao and for your friends."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because your important to me, you just don't know how important." he smiled at little at her while Misao just stared at him with a mixture of disbelief and happiness in her face.  
  
***  
  
"Say-chan..." Genzai-sensei greeted her grand daughter with a smile. "Why are you late today? Oh your with Sanosuke-kun."  
  
"Gomen-nasai... is Kaoru-chan home?" Sayo smiled at her grandfather, sitting on the couch with Sano folowing her.  
  
"She's in her room. She's probably been sleeping now." he said. "Would like a up of a tea?" he said and Sano only nodded.  
  
"She's asleep now." Sayo said to Sano when her grand father left.  
  
"Of all the times..." Sano sighed. "Maybe we can tell her tomorrow."  
  
"I think so." Sayo sighed. "Maybe this can wait."  
  
***  
  
the next day  
  
"Where's Kaoru-chan?" Sayo asked her grand father the first thing in the morning while helping him prepare the breakfast.  
  
"She left for school." Genzai said and Sayo gasped.  
  
"Nani? Why so early?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. She said she have to do something in school."  
  
'Oh no...' Sayo thought as she sink on a chair.  
  
***  
  
"Himura..." Enishi smirked standing on the school corridors, seeing Kenshin passed by.  
  
"What?" Kenshin asked as he stopped walking towards his home room, without looking at him.  
  
"I see you're not with Kaoru. That's better." he said.  
  
"What does this concern you?"  
  
"I mean it's better that she's not with you." he smirked again. "I mean... she's my girl now. There's no way you can have her, so don't you go stealing her from me."  
  
"YOUR Kaoru?" Kenshin stared at him coldly, stressing the word. "Just when does Kaoru become yours?"  
  
I know she will be mine, the moment I set my eyes on her. I know she has feelings for me too. And I have my feelings for her too." Enishi said, ignoring Kenshin's glare at him. "That's why I'm telling you... STAY OUT OF THE WAY. I don't want you to interfere with me."  
  
"Don't you dare talk about her like that! You... JeRK!" Kenshin said, irritately grabbing the collar of Enishi's uniform, his eyes with a glint of gold. "Kaoru is no one's belonging! Dont speak like she is your property! And don't you dare play with her feelings!!!"  
  
"Oh, I see that you're jealous. You have feelings for her too." Enishi just smirked at Kenshin that made Kenshin more angry. "But you have to accept it... she's mine! So ou go find yourself another girl. Stay away from my Kaoru or you'll regret it."  
  
"Why YOU-?!!?" That was it! Kenshin balled his fist and threw Enishi a punch on his head. And blew another puch on his stomach that made him stumble backward. He was about to give Enishi another punch when a very failiar voice stopped him.  
  
"Kenshin?" he turned to see Kaoru staring at him with a confuse look on her face.  
  
***  
  
'I can't believe I got mad at Kenshin with just that simple thing.' Kaoru said to herslf as she entered the university gates.  
  
"Mou! I'm so childish!" she said to herself. "I should go and talk to him. I should apologize to him." she sighed turned to walk towards her home room.  
  
"Why YOU-?!?" she stopped walking when she heard a very familiar voice nearby.  
  
"Is that... Kenshin?" she said to herself and ran to the direction of the voice. She gasped in shock when she saw Kenshin beating the crap out of Enishi.  
  
"Kenshin?" she said in a whisper which made him turn to look at her.  
  
"Kaoru..." he said letting go of Enishi.  
  
"How could you do this to him?" Kaoru said, frowning at him before running to help Enishi stand up.  
  
"Kaoru... you shouldn't go near him." Kenshin said without thinking.  
  
"What?" Kaoru turned angily at him. "I don't know what's happening but..." she sighed before staring at him with a mixture of sadness and anger. "...the Kenshin I know never initiated a fight. You're not the Kenshin I've known before." she said before wling away with Enishi.  
  
"Kaoru... Kaoru!" he called, grabbing Kaoru's arm to stop her from walking away. "I will never do anything to hurt others. I will never fight anyone without a reason... if you could just listen to me..." he said.  
  
"I don't want a word with you! I have my own eyes and I've seen you!" she said without looking back at him jerking his hands away, before walking away.  
  
***  
  
"Enishi... what happened?" Kaoru asked as the nurse finished checking on Enishi, leaving them alone in the clinic.  
  
"I don't kow what I did." Enishi said, sticking up an innocent look. "Maybe he's just jealous."  
  
"Jealous? Why?" Kaoru frowned. "Kenshin is not that type. I used to be the one who easily get jealous."  
  
"Maybe he's just jealous because he's best friend is with another man now and will be going out with him tonight."  
  
Kaoru blushed. "I don't know." she sighed.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Kenshin! What happened?" Sano asked seeing his friend already in their home room, looking miserable.  
  
"That jerk!" Kenshin said in annoyance.  
  
"Who's the jerk?" Sano asked sitting on his place beside Kenshin. "The only jerk that I know is Enishi."  
  
"He is!"  
  
"Whoa! What happened?"  
  
"He told me to stay away from Kaoru. Told me not to interfere because Kaoru is his. I got mad at him and hit him on his face."  
  
"Hey! That was good. That man is really a jerk. That just suits him." Sano said. "Wish I was there, I could throw him in the trash."  
  
"Kaoru saw me. And she thought I was bullying on Enishi. she got mad at me."  
  
"Why didn't you explain."  
  
"She wouldn't let me."  
  
"You should go and find her. Explain yourself." Sano said. "Or Enishi will put everything as your fault. Don't let him fool jou-chan. I know you have feelings for her, go tell her!"  
  
"She wouldn't listen to me." Kenshin said looking horrible.  
  
"Just because of that you'll let the jerk hurt Kaoru like what he did to Sayo." Sano said which made Kenshin stare at him with confusion.  
  
***  
  
"Kaoru-chan!" Misao said running to Kaoru. Her smile faded when she saw her with Enishi.  
  
"Misao-chan." Kaoru smiled at her, so as Enishi but Misao only stared at him coldly.  
  
"Hello there, Yukishiro-kun." she said coldly which made Kaoru frown.  
  
"Misao..."  
  
"I think I better go to my home room." Enishi said smiling at Kaoru. "so, see you tonight."  
  
"Hai." Kaoru nodded at him and smiled bfore turning to Misao.  
  
"You're going out with him?" Misao said disapprovingly.  
  
"Why? I expected that you will be overexcited. Why do you sound as if you don't like me going out with him?" Kaoru smiled at her friend.  
  
"Kaoru you have to listen to me." Misao said seriously.  
  
"What is it? I'm not used seeing you so serious." she joked but Misao never changed the expression on her face.  
  
"You don't know Enishi, you can't go out with him."  
  
"huh?"  
  
"He's not what he seems he is. You don't know everything about him. You can't trust him."  
  
"Stop joking, will you?"  
  
"I'm serious." Misao said and Kaoru just stared at her.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I know Enishi is a nice guy. I know he is. You're actually the one who likes him for me. Why are speaking as if he's a bad guy?"  
  
"He is."  
  
"How could you know?"  
  
"Aoshi told me."  
  
"What does he know?" Kaorusaid growing annoyed. "I don't what is wrong with Enishi. And I don't know what's with you guys. Kenshin sees me as a child, Sano does too. And now you... Misao?!? I thought You will understand me... but I guess I'm wrong." she said walking away.  
  
"Kaoru... wait..." Misao said trying to catch up with Kaoru. "You don't know what you're saying." she said but Kaoru never looked back at her.  
  
***  
  
Classes finished with Kaoru not daring to talk with her friends. After school, she went straight to her house.  
  
"Kaoru-chan." Sayo smiled when she saw Kaoru enter the house.  
  
"Yeah. Say-chan." Kaoru sat on he couch looking really sad.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm fine."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'm fine." Kaou said firmly, Sayo dropped the matter.  
  
"I have something to tell you." Sayo said, uneasily.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"It's about Enishi... and me." she said which made Kaoru turn to look at her.  
  
"He is... is... my ex-boyfriend..." she said finally while Kaoru just sat there with a shock expression on her face.  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N:so another chappie up! i'm still looking forward for your reviews. i'll try to make my chapter better. so till next chappies, don't forget to leave your reviews... onegai? 


	12. Chapter 12

The Necklace  
  
by: nyllemnev  
  
Disclaimer: They're not mine  
  
Chapter 12  
  
"You mean Kaoru-chan got mad at you too?" Misao asked Kenshin in disbelief as they went to the cafeteria. "So, that's why she haven't talked a word to you during our class."  
  
"Yeah, that's because of that Enishi-asshole." Sano said. "And what do you mean got mad at you too? Don't tell me jou-chan's not talking to you either."  
  
Misao only nodded sadly and when she saw Kenshin and Sano's confused expression, she added, "Same reasons."  
  
"You mean because of that..." Kenshin asked.  
  
"Hai. I told Kaoru that Enishi is not really a nice guy. She got mad at me thinking that I saw her as a little girl who cannot see what's bad and what's not." Misao looked down.  
  
"Well the way she acts just shows that she is still a little girl. She is easily fooled by what a person looks." Sano sighed.  
  
"Yeah." Misao nodded in agreement.  
  
"Kaoru just can't see the real him because she trust him." Kenshin said sadly. "She is always like that. She easily puts her trust on a person."  
  
"Yeah." Misao said then her eyes widens as she remembered something.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Sano raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"She's going out with him!" Misao said worriedly. "She can't go out with him alone. I don't trust that guy!" she said making Sano and Kenshin exchange worried glances.  
  
***  
  
'...ex-boyfriend?!? What is this? Some kind of a joke?!?' Kaoru thought as she sat there staring at Sayo in disbelief, before chuckling.  
  
"Is this some kind of a joke?" Kaoru said giggling nervously. "If it is... that's a good one Sayo! You really made me feel nervous!"  
  
"I'm serious!" Sayo said firmly to Kaoru who didn't stop giggling. "Listen to me!"  
  
"You're not! You never had a boyfriend." Kaoru said, finnaly stopping to giggle. "That's not true!"  
  
"It is. We kept our relationship as a secret. We never told anyone." Sayo said in a stern look while Kaoru's face paled.  
  
"That's not true." KAoru said shaking her head. "That's a lie. A big lie."  
  
"Kaoru-chan... I know that Enishi more than you know him, you have to stay away from him. He will only hurt you. He'll make you cry." Sayo said with her voice full of concern.  
  
"He's a nice guy! I know he is!" Kaoru said standing up to walk to her room but Sayo stopped her by grabbing her arm.  
  
"You don't know him. You don't know what he is like! You don't know what he did to me!"  
  
"You're just jealous because he doesn't like you anymore! You just can't believe that Enishi liked me more than you!" Kaoru said. "You'er saying that because you don't like him."  
  
"You're saying that because you don't see the real him! Kaoru open your eyes! Don't be blinded by what you see in the outside!!! Open your eyes and accept the truth the Enishi doesn't like you!!! Once he gets tired of you he'll dump you! The way he have dumped me for other girls." Sayo said in a loud voice full of concern.  
  
"I don't care what he did to you or what happened to your relationship with him!" Kaoru said fiercely at Sayo. "Enishi will never hurt me! I know! And if he does..." she paused and took a deep breath before continuing. "I can take care of myself! Don't you see? I'm a big girl now! I don't need anyone's protection or anyones opinions!"  
  
"But the way you act... that proves that you're still a little girl! Kaoru... grow up! Try to see a person not only from the outside but from the inside!"  
  
"Shut up! I don't wanna hear anything from you! I don't wanna hear anything from all of you!!!" Kaoru said as she got away from Sayo's grasp, finally.  
  
"Kaoru... c'mon... open your eyes..." Sayo said, her eyes shining with tears while Kaoru just stood there with her back to Sayo. "Don't let some stupid guys ruin our friendship! Don't let him keep you away from your friends. I care for you and they also does. Misao, Sano, Yahiko and... Kenshin... They care for you, we all care for you... Don't let this guy ruin everything..." she said now crying.  
  
"You don't understand me!" Kaoru said, tears streaming down on her face turning to face Sayo. "You don't understand how I feel! I'm tired of being treated like this! I'm tired of being treated as little girl! At least Enishi sees me as a lady that I am... but all of you... even Kenshin... he always sees me as a little girl... I'm tired of all of this!" she said before running to her room.  
  
"You're the one who don't understand, Kaoru-chan... if you will just open your eyes..." Sayo whispered.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru leaned on the door of her room and locked it up.  
  
"They never understand me,..., all of them..." she said weakly as she let herself fall on her knees, tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Sayo... I don't know if I will believe you or not..." she hugged her knees as she sobbed. "Enishi... are you really a nice guy... like what you always showed me?" she asked to no one. "...why are my friends like this.... is it really true that your just going to make me cry..." she whispered to herself.  
  
***  
  
"Where is Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked as Sayo opened the door for him.  
  
"She's in her room. Come in." she said opening the door wider for him to enter.  
  
"Arigato." Kenshin bowed his thanks.  
  
"I talked to her earlier. I told her everything about me and Enishi." Sayo said. "She didn't seemed to believe me though."  
  
"She just can't see him the way we do." Kenshin sighed sadly. "I wanna talk to her."  
  
"I think she's in her room." she said. "But I don't think she will talk to you."  
  
"I have to try." Kenshin smiled at her sadly. "I'll do everything to make her happy and to protect her." he said before going up to Kaoru's room.  
  
***  
  
'There's only one way to find out, whether he's good for me or not.' Kaoru thought wiping her tear-streamed face with the sleeve of her shirt. 'I'm going to meet him tonight.' she added silently walking towards her closet to get a good dress for her date. A soft knock on the door made her stop what she's doing to stare at the door.  
  
"Kaoru-dono... it's me." Kenshin's voice can be heard from the door. Kaoru sighed and threw a blue dress on her bed.  
  
"What is it?" she asked sounding irritated.  
  
"I just want a word." she heard him saying from outside.  
  
"You can say everything that you wanna say there." she said coldly.  
  
"Okay." she heard him reply. At that she started changing her clothes.  
  
"Kaoru-dono" Kenshin began, not really knowing what to say. "i don't know where to start but..."  
  
"If your going to lecture me again about Enishi... Go home!" she replied curtly.  
  
"Kaoru-dono..."  
  
"I'm not a little girl and I don't need your protection! How many times do I have to tell you that?!?" she said back loudly, then sighed as she brushed her hair, her eyes fell on a necklace with a heart-shaped pendant on her table. 'This necklace...'  
  
"I know that, Kaoru..." he sighed. "I know that you're not the same girl I used to play with ten years ago... I know that you've grown up now... as a beautiful and bright young lady. I've always seen you that way... And I know that you already know what's wrong and what's right."  
  
Kaoru's eyes wide open, she's not expecting that. She just sat there in front of the mirror staring at herself while listening to him. "Nani?" she said unconsciously, in a low voice that she didn't know if Kenshin have heard him.  
  
***  
  
"And I'm sorry for making you think that I wanna interfere with your life." Kenshin said without hearing her response. His eyes widens when Kaoru's door opened with Kaoru standing there, dressed in a bluish dress hair wild at her back, staring at him with a confused expression in her face.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she said softly in a whisper, before opening the door wider for him to enter.  
  
"I'm sorry... I don't mean to interfere with your life..." Kenshin said sadly making Kaoru turn to face him. "I'm just a man who wants to see his friend... best friend... happy... the same bestfriend... he fell in love with..." he said and looked down Kaoru just sat on her bed frowning at him in disbelief.  
  
'Did he mean that...' she thought before asking nervously, "N-nani?"  
  
"I love you Kaoru... I have loved you ever since we were just small children playing by the riverside... I have loved you ever since... I never mean to hrt you Kaoru... I will never hurt you and I will do everything to make you happy..." he looked up to stare directly at her eyes. "I'll do everything even if I have to sacrifice my happiness. That's how much I love you." he smiled at her sadly.  
  
'He... loves me?' Kaoru thought, staring back at his sad smiling face. 'He... really did... ever since we were just little kids?...'  
  
"Kaoru I will never lie to you... If Enishi is a nice guy and I know that he'll make you happy... I'll let you go with him..." he said again. "But... I don't think that he is really a good guy... that's why I want to protect you from him... it is the least that I can do to show you that I love you."  
  
'Baka! Why didn't you tell me before?' Kaoru stared sadly at her best friend. 'i don't know what to do... I don't know who to believe in... I'm so confused...' she shook her head to stop its throbbing.  
  
"I don't know what to think..." she said in a low voice. "I don't know what to do..." she looked up at him and said, "I don't know..."  
  
"Kaoru... just stay here." he said.  
  
"But Enishi will be waiting for me." Kaoru said.  
  
"Let him."  
  
"No I can't" Kaoru said standing up. "I want to hear his side." she said.  
  
"Kaoru... no..." Kenshin grabbed her arm as she walk past him.  
  
"I have to, Kenshin... I want things to be clear. Please..." she said. "I can take care of myself."  
  
Kenshin just stared at her. "Kaoru... is this really what you want?" he asked and some blow of a car's horn can be heard outside, Kaoru nodded and Kenshin let her go.  
  
"Arigato, Kenshin... for always believing in me." she said turning back to him and giving him a geniune smile before running downstairs.  
  
"I wish everything will be alright." he said as his eyes fell on the necklace he have given his friend. "Everything will be fine." he grasps it and held it close to his heart.  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N: hehehe... sorry for the delay. I will be very glad to here your responses. Arigato for those who reviewed and those who stayed with me from the start. hehehe...  
  
A/N#2: I'm glad to hear that almost everyone wants to help me with my grammar. And I will allow anyone to correct it. Just e-mail me the correction and I'll just edit my chapters. Arigato minna-san. Till next chappies! Stay with me onegai?  
  
A/N#3: Try my other fic titled 'The Feeling's Mutual.' hehehe... 


	13. Chapter 13

The Necklace  
  
by: nyllemnev  
  
Disclaimer: They are not mine...  
  
Chapter 13  
  
"Is Kenshin here?" Sano asked as Sayo opened the door wider for him.  
  
"I'm here." Kenshin said, appearing in the room.  
  
"You got to come with me and follow them." Sano said, already dragging Kenshin with him.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Don't oro me, baka-redhead! We can't let her stay with him alone." Sano said angrily.  
  
"ORO? Nani?" Kenshin said. "I know nothing will happen to Kaoru-dono. I know she can take care of herself."  
  
"We all know that." Sano said, throwing Kenshin outside, Sayo just stared at the two of them. "The thing is... she is still a girl... and Enishi may take advantage of her."  
  
"You're right." Kenshin made a small nod.   
  
"At last." Sano sighed before turning to sayo. "How 'bout you? You goin' with us?" he asked.  
  
"No." Sayo shook her head slowly. "I'll stay here, just in case Kaoru comes back." she said.  
  
"Okay." Sano said, nodding at her then to Kenshin before getting in his car.  
  
"Sano..." Sayo said, making Sano turn to look at her. "... be careful." she said in a low tone, looking down.  
  
"Hai. Don't worry, we'll never let that bastard hurt your cousin and our friend." Sano said making Sayo look back at him with a smile of relief.  
  
***  
  
"Kaoru... something wrong?" Enishi asked, seeing that Kaoru hasn't even touched her food. "Don't you like it?"  
  
"No, no, it's fine." Kaoru shook her head and began eating. "Akabbeko foods are really good. They're the best." she said trying to sound as cheerful as she can, but she failed.  
  
"Are you hiding something from me?" Enishi asked with a bit of annoyance in his voice that made Kaoru grew more nervous.  
  
"A-ano..." she stamerred. "E-enishi..."  
  
"Gomen." Enishi said. "But you have to tell me if there's something wrong."  
  
"Is it true?" Kaoru said looking straight into his eyes. "About you and Sayo?"  
  
"Nani? How did you..." Enishi frowned at her.  
  
"So it's true?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Enishi said, looking away. "There's nothing between the two of us."  
  
"But she told me." Kaoru said, in a low tone. "I actually got mad at her just because of that. Please tell me... is there anything going on between the two of you?"  
  
"I told you... nothing."  
  
"Demo..."  
  
"Just stop it." Enishi said, beginning to lose his temper, making Kaoru tremble a little.  
  
"H-hai..." Kaoru said in a low tone, taking a sip of her tea. "I-I w-was j-just a-ask-asking..."  
  
"Kaoru." he said, gently putting a hand on her shoulder. "Gomen... I didn't mean to raise my voice on you."  
  
"b-but..." Kaoru looked up at him, trying to confront him but she just felt a little dizzy. "n-n-nani...???..." she whispered as her world began to spin around. "w-w-what's ha-hap-happening t-t-to m-me...???..."  
  
"Sleep well, my love..." she heard Enishi's voice as her world turned black.  
  
***  
  
"What's happening?" Yahiko frowned as he tried to listen to what Enishi and Kaoru is saying. He is hiding in a nearby tree, trying to update Sano and Kenshin what's happening.  
  
"Kaoru seems... NO!" he gasped as he saw Kaoru collapse, with Enishi smirking evilly. "NO!" he said, almost aloud, and began dialing Sano's number on his cellphone.  
  
"Damn!" he cursed as he heard a busy-tone on his cellphone, redialling Sano's number. "Damned roosterhead!!" he cursed again. redialling the number again.   
  
"C'mon roosterhead. What the heck is he doing with his cellphone?!? Damned baka-roosterhead."  
  
***  
  
"Where do you think he took Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked worriedly.  
  
"Don't worry. Yahiko is already tailing them. He texted me, told me that they're at the Akabeko." Sano replied.  
  
"You have planned everything ne?"  
  
"Yeah." Sano nodded. "I won't let that fool hurt my friend.Jou-chan is like a little sister for me. I'll do everything to protect my little sister. And I know you'll protect her too, because I know what you felt about her."  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Don't oro me. It's really obvious that you're in love with her." Sano smirked. "And if you're going to tell me that you only see her as a best friend, you only love her like that... you're going to make me laugh."  
  
"Fine, I admit it, okay?" Kenshin said. "I already told her, anyway."  
  
"You do?" Sano hits the brake making Kenshin, almost fly forward.  
  
"Are you trying to kill me?" Kenshin said, rubbing his head.  
  
"You do?"  
  
"As I told you." Kenshin nodded.  
  
"I didn't know you have that guts." Sano snickered, making Kenshin frown. "I thought it would take forever before you tell her."  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Heheh..."Sano smirked, just then, his cellphone rang. "Must be Yahiko." he said before answering the phone.  
  
"ROOSTERHEAD!!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING?!? WHY DID YOU LET KAORU-CHAN GO WITH THAT EVIL BASTARD ALONE!!!!!"  
  
"You don't have to yell, WEASEL-GIRL!!!" Sano almost jumped when he heard Misao's voice and was now holding his cellphone a feet away from his ear as if its going to explode.  
  
"And don't call me WEASEL!!!! You BAKA-ROOSTERHEAD!!!"  
  
"Calm down. Calm down." Sano said. "Everything is alright. Yahiko is already following them. Kenshin and I are on the way now."  
  
"NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Sano again jumped hearing Misao's magically high-pitched voice. "YOU LET THAT BRAT ALONE TO FOLLOW THEM?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"I told you!!! YOU DONT HAVE TO YELL!!!!!!" Sano yelled back at the cellphone.  
  
"WHAT IF THAT BASTARD TRIED TO DO SOMETHING BAD TO HER?!?!?!?!?!? WHAT WILL THAT LITTLE BOASTFUL BRAT DO?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"  
  
"That's why we're now heading there!!!!"  
  
"I promise. I'll kill you if something bad happens to Kaoru-chan... You heard that?!?!?!? I'LL KILL YOU, baka-tori-atama."  
  
"Yeah I heard you." Sano said. "I heard you."  
  
"Fine... If something bad happens..."  
  
"Yeah right, you're going to kill me, as if anyone cares?"  
  
"Okay. If anything happens, jut tell me okay?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"Thanks." Sano sighed as he press the end call button, just then his cellphone rang again.  
  
"NOW WHAT WEASEL GIRL?!? Kuso?!? What is it now?" Sano cursed, then his eyes widens when he heard Yahiko's voice. "What happened?"  
  
"Yahiko?!? YAHIKO?!? What's happening? Hey don't hang up!!!" Sano frowned as he heard a busy-tone on his cellphone. "Kuso!"  
  
"What happened?" Kenshin raised an eyebrow to him.  
  
"I don't like this feeling we better hurry before something bad happens." Sano replied sternly.  
  
***  
  
"WEASEL?!?!?!?GIRL?!?!?" Yahiko yelled at his phone. "Kuso! What are you talking about?!? It's me Yahiko! I just called you because..." Yahiko's eyes widened when he heard a voice behind him.  
  
"What are you doing here, kid? Eavesdropping?"  
  
Yahiko gasped, and before he could turn his head to see who it was, he felt something hard hit his head.  
  
"N-Nani....???" he groaned in pain as he slowly fell to the ground.  
  
"Nosy little kid..." the man with a head that resemble that of a broomstick, smirked, staring at Yahiko's limp form.  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N: So that's it! Another chapter done. Sorry for the long delay, minna-san. I'll promise to update, as soon as I can (hopefully) but I promise that I will surely finish this fic. Anyway, what do you guys think? Do you like it? Don't like it? I would be glad to hear from you. Til next chappies!  
  
P.S.: Wanna thank Ms. Crism Heart for helping me fix my grammar on chapters 1 and 2. Thanks again!!! 


	14. Chapter 14

The Necklace  
  
by: nyllemnev  
  
Disclaimer: They are not mine, I'm just an ordinary college student. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Nosy little brat..." a tall man with a head that resembles that of a broomstick, said, shaking his head to the unconscious boy. "You should sleep for a while. I'll take care of them. You go as far as you want, Enishi." he added, turning to smirk at Enishi, with an unconscious Kaoru in his arms.  
  
"Yeah, do whatever you want to them, Chou." Enishi smirked, putting Kaoru on his car. "Thanks pal."  
  
"Whatever." Chou waved his hand lazily. "Besides, I want to give that damned roosterhead a good knock-out." he said, as Enishi started the engine of his car, going away.  
  
"Nice catch there, pal, heheh." Chou grinned, watching Enishi's car disappear from his eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Nani?" Misao's eyes widened, hearing the news from Sano. "What do you mean by that? Nothing happened to Kaoru, right?" she added worriedly.  
  
"I'm not sure, Misao." Sano's voice from the other line said, with a little panic.  
  
"What do you..." Misao said, beginning to grow angry. "I tell you, Sano! If something happened to her, I'm going to kill you, Sano! I'm telling you!!!"  
  
"That's why I'm telling you this." Sano's voice became serious. "You have to go to the police station now. I have this feeling that something bad is about to happen."  
  
"Where is Kaoru?" Misao asked.  
  
"We still don't know. We're going to find her. That's for sure."  
  
"But..."  
  
"We're going to tell you if we find out where she is."  
  
"Okay... does Sayo know?"  
  
"No."  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"I don't want to scare her."  
  
"But she have to know."  
  
"Then tell her."  
  
"Okay." Misao said. "I'm going now."  
  
"Thanks Misao."  
  
"Just go save my friend, our friend." Misao let a sigh. "And please be careful, okay?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
***  
  
"Unghh..." Yahiko finally opened his eyes, trying to focus his vision. "N-nani? W-where?"  
  
"Finally awake little kid?"  
  
"Chou!" Yahiko almost jumped hearing Chou's voice but felt that his hands and feet are tied tightly. "What the-?!? Let me go!!!"  
  
"No way." Chou smirked at the boy who glared at him.  
  
"Where the heck am I?" Yahiko asked, looking around.  
  
"At my place." Chou said, while Yahiko glared at him. "Don't look at me like that. I wouldn't do it to you if you were not eavesdropping."  
  
"I'm not!" Yahiko growled. "I was just trying to protect Kaoru..." then his eyes wide open when a thought strike him. "Kaoru! Where is she?!?"  
  
"My lips are sealed." Chou said in a mocking tone, making Yahiko glare at him again.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?!?!?" Yahiko nearly yelled.  
  
"In a place far away from here." Chou smirked, when he saw Yahiko's face paled.  
  
"What are you planning to do to her?!?!?"  
  
"Enishi wants to play with her."  
  
"That DARN Enishi!!!! If something bad happened to my friend!!!! I swear ENISHI IS GOING TO REGRET IT!!!"  
  
"Oh..." Chou smirked mockingly. "We are so scared." he added sarcastically, before leaving Yahiko alone.  
  
"Grrr... I have to escape from here, somehow." he said, still looking around the darkened room, when his wandering eyes dropped on the broken pieces of window glass.  
  
***  
  
"Yahiko! Yahiko! YAHIKO!!!" Sano and Kenshin both called, looking all around the places near the Akabeko.  
  
"This is not good." Kenshin said worriedly. "I don't like this."  
  
"We have to split." Sano said. "I'll go this way. You go that way. Do you have your cellphone?"  
  
"Hai." Kenshin nodded.  
  
"Then just call me if you find something." Sano said and Kenshin only nodded silently. "Don't worry. Nothing bad will happen to her." he added, not sounding so convincing himself, before going to the other direction.  
  
"Yahiko! Kaoru! YAHIKO! KAORU!" he called, still looking around. 'This is all my fault. If only I didn't let her go alone.' he added to himself. 'I swear if anything bad happened to her...'  
  
***  
  
"Misao!" Aoshi stopped his car, seeing Misao ran as fast as she could to god-knows-where.  
  
"Aoshi-sama!" Misao blinked, seeing Aoshi's car stop near her.  
  
"Wanna ride?" he said, and Misao gladly nodded.  
  
"A-arigato." Misao said, still gasping for air as she get in his car.  
  
"What happened? Why are you in such a rush?" Aoshi asked her worriedly.  
  
"I-It's... i-it's... K-Kaoru..." Misao said, as tears began streaming down her face. "Kami-sama... Ple-please do-don't l-let a-any-anything ba-bad h-happen to my friend..." she cried, and Aoshi stopped his car.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly, patting Misao's shoulder.  
  
"I-if s-some-something b-bad h-happened to h-her... I d-don't k-now what w-will I=I d-do..." she cried as she buried her face on his shoulder.  
  
Aoshi just sat there, not knowing what to do or what to say. He just sat there, awkwardly patting her head. "Nothing bad will happen. Kaoru-san is a strong lady. She can take care of herself." he sair reassuringly.  
  
"B-but..." Misao looked up straight into his eyes, still crying but Aoshi puts a finger on her lips, stopping her from saying anymore.  
  
"Nothing bad will happen. You believe in your friend, right?" he asked and Misao slowly nodded. "Then everything will be alright." he said, before giving her his most geniune smile.  
  
***  
  
"Ungh... W-where am I?" Kaoru mumbled, slowly opening her eyes sitting up from the bed, trying to get familiar with her suroundings. "I... W-where a-am I?"  
  
"The sleeping beauty finally is awake."  
  
"Huh?" Kaoru's eyes wide open hearing the very familiar voice, nearby. She turned and saw Enishi leaning on the door, staring at her with a malicious glint in his eyes.  
  
"N-nani?" Kaoru asked in a low tone. "W-where am I?"  
  
"Don't worry, my princess... Nothing bad will happen to you." he said, smirking at her evilly.  
  
"What?" Kaoru frowned, starting to grow nervous. "What are you going to do?" she asked, hugging herself, as she felt herself shivering under his malicious stare.  
  
"Nothing..." he said.  
  
"W-why are you staring at me like that?" she asked, looking away.  
  
"Because you are so beautiful."  
  
"What are you going to do with me?!? Where am I?!?"  
  
"I told you. Nothing bad will happen to you." Enishi repeated firmly, taking some steps near her.  
  
"Then why did you take me here? What are you planning to do?"  
  
"I just want to keep you away from them."  
  
"What are you saying?" Kaoru frowned.  
  
"I want you to be with me. I don't want them to take you away from me." Enishi said sternly. "You are mine and only mine. I will never let them get you from me."  
  
"What are you talking about?!?" Kaoru said, raising her voice. "I am nobody's possesion!!!"  
  
"No. You are mine!" Enishi smirked. "Only mine."  
  
Kaoru just stared, frowning at the man in front of her. This man is not Enishi. Not the Enishi she have grown to love. This man is very different to the knid-hearted and nice guy she have used to know and to fall n love with. "Why are you dong this? You're not the Enishi I used to know."  
  
"It's nothing like that." he said.  
  
"So everything that they say about you... is... is... true..." she said, not believing everything in front of her eyes. "Everything was true... That you are not what you seems you are."  
  
"I'm doing this because of you."  
  
"Then everything that Sayo told me is true." Kaoru said, not really listening to Enishi's last statement.  
  
"That was all in the past."  
  
"And is it true that you're going to hurt me... the way you have hurt her..." Kaoru said in a low tone.  
  
"It's true that I have hurt Sayo that last time. But I will never do it to you." he said seriously, shaking his head. "You are different from your cousin, Kaoru. Sayo, she is just like a doll, who always needs to be protected. All the other girls who became a part of my life." he smiled sadly before focusing his gaze to Kaoru. "But... you... you are different."  
  
"Nani?" she frowned at him.  
  
"You are different from the others." he repeated. "You are no doll that is use for display. Use to lock in a corner and to protect. You are a strong lady and your strong character keeps you above from all."  
  
"What are you talking about?" she frowned more.  
  
"I have liked you ever since I first set an eye for you. But of course you don't know that." he said, ignoring her. "I know there are many guys out there who have these crush on you, though they're not really that brave to tell you. Afraid that you might knock them out if they do." he chuckled. "Even that rooster-head friend of yours. I know you are special to him."  
  
"Sanosuke?"  
  
"I know he cares for you, but I also know that you only see him as a friend." he smiled ruefully. "I never made my move then, because I know that you will never fall for him."  
  
"Sano is just my friend." Kaoru corrected. "He likes my cousin."  
  
"That's because that is what he shows you." he replied and Kaoru only stared at him as if he is crazy. "Then came this redhead. I know to the first that he will be a threat for me."  
  
"Kenshin?" she said his name in a low tone.  
  
"I know he has something for you. From the way he looks at you or the way he smiled at you. I know he has some feelings for you." he paused for a moment before adding. "And I know you have something for him too."  
  
"Kenshin is my best friend. He only sees me just like that." she said, looking away, trying to avoid his eyes.   
  
"What he is feeling for me... it's just something a person feels for a friend or worse for a little sister."  
  
"That's because you don't want to open your eyes to see the truth." Enishi said. "He loves you and I know you will fall for him too. That's why I see that he is a threat."  
  
"You..."  
  
"That's why I took you here. I don't want any of them taking you away from me because you are only mine! just MINE!!"  
  
"You're sick." she said, shaking her head as Enishi left her alone in the room.  
  
***  
  
"There!" Yahiko exclaimed happily as he finally got rid of the ropes that tied his hands. "I have to get out of here as soon as possible." He said, working on the tie on his feet. Before looking everywhere for his cellphone.  
  
"Where the heck is that thing?" he mumbled angrily, then stopped dead when he heard footsteps coming by.  
  
"I will make that broomhead pay for what he did to me!" he said to himself, hiding behind the door.  
  
***  
  
Kaoru just sat there and stared at nowhere, then his words strikes her.  
  
'I'm sorry…' his voice came echoing in her mind. 'I didn't mean to interfere with your life.'  
  
Is it true?  
  
'I'm just a man… who wants to see his friend… his bestfriend… the same bestfriend… he fell in love with…'  
  
Is it really true?  
  
'I love you Kaoru… I have loved you ever since…'  
  
'He really loved me ever since.' she thought sadly, burying her face on her up drawn knees. 'How could I be so blind? He have loved me all this years and I never realized it until now… How could I hurt him like this? How could I be so childish… so clueless?' she silently lectured herself as tears came flowing freely in her eyes.  
  
to be continued (tbc...)  
  
A/N: so another chapter done. tell me what you think... onegai? leave me your reviews and tell me whether you like it or not... till next chppies! see you! mwahugzzz... :) 


	15. Chapter 15

The Necklace  
  
by: nyllemnev  
  
Disclaimer: They ae not mine. I'm just an ordinary college student who loves to write anything that comes in my stupid mind. Don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
"Nani?" Sayo gasped hearing the news from Misao. "They don't know where she is?"  
  
"I hate to sa it but..." Misao faltered, looking down.  
  
"C'mon Misao, she'll be alright, don't worry." Aoshi said, putting a comforting arm around Misao who smiled sadly at him.  
  
"I think you're right." Misao nodded, turning to Sayo. "What are we going to do now?"  
  
"We have to help them find her." Sayo said and Misao nodded.  
  
"I'm going to help you." Aoshi said.  
  
"Arigato." Misao said, blushing slightly.  
  
***  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE SQUIRT-?!?!?!?!?!?" Chou groaned, nursing his aching knee, hitted by Yahiko. "COME BACK HERE-!!!" he said angrily trying to stand up but failed.  
  
"NO WAY! HEHEH... YOU STAY THERE BROOMHEAD!!!" Yahiko grinned, before running away leaving Chou behind.  
  
'Need to find Sano and Kenshin... need to find Sano and Kenshin... need to find them... gotta hurry...' he thought silently, running as fast as he could, and to nowhere. 'Grrr... if that psycho lays a hand on busu... I'm gonna kill the hell outta him, I swear...'  
  
He turned in a corner and gasped when he saw a speeding car towards him.  
  
***  
  
"Where are we going to start searching? What are we going to do? Do you think we should go to the police station now? Oh... I'm so worried... I don't know what to do... What if he tried to hurt her... What if? What if?"  
  
"Could you calm down a little?" Sayo said in a stern voice at Misao. "I'm trying to think of where Enishi might take Kaoru."  
  
"Gomen-nasai." Misao said, looking down. "I was just worried about Kaoru."  
  
"I know." Sayo sighed. "We are all worried about her. But we shouldn't panic. Kaoru-chan wouldn't like that."  
  
"Hai." Misao nodded.  
  
"What the-?!?" Aoshi suddenly said in shock, as he put the car in a sudden stop.  
  
"Nani?" both Misao and Sayo gasped, stumbling forward.  
  
***  
  
"Mou! I have to get out of here some way..." Kaoru said, finally getting back to reality, (a/n: finally... sighs). "I have to think of a way to get out of here before that Enishi thinks of doing something worse." she added marching towards the door, trying to open it but found out that it was locked.  
  
"Mou! Of course he wouldn't leave the door unlocked. Kaoru baka!" she muttered, turning to the window, and feeling her knees tremble when she saw that she was in a really high building.  
  
"Mou! It is sooo high! I'm afraid of heights." she sighed, her eyes resting on the bed sheets. "Hmmm... let's make you useful." she smiled grabbing a bedsheet.  
  
***  
  
"Yahiko! OMG!!!" Misao gasped, stepping out of Aoshi's car to examine Yahiko, followed by a worried Sayo.  
  
"Itai..." Yahiko said, rubbing his back.  
  
"Are you alright? What happened to you? Where is Kenshin and Sano? Where is Kaoru?" Misao asked, shaking Yahiko almost madly.  
  
"Calm down Misao, let him breath." Aoshi said.  
  
"Tell me, Yahiko… what happened?" Sayo asked the boy as calmly as she can.  
  
"It-it's Enishi… he go Kaoru! We need to find her before he thought of doing something crazy!" Yahiko said.  
  
"Get in the car!" Aoshi said. "Where going to find her. You tell Kenshin and Sano that we found the boy." He turned to Misao who nodded.  
  
***  
  
"Nani?!? What do you mean the kid escaped?!?" Enishi said furiously to the person in the other line. "You idiot! It was just a kid and he got away from you!!!"  
  
"I never thought that... I mean I tied him up! I'm sure of it! But he still managed to escape."  
  
"Grrr... Fool! You are such a fucking idiot!!!! I swear if anything..."  
  
"I'm trying to find him."  
  
"Go find him!" Enishi almost yelled as he ended the call with Chou.  
  
'That broomheaded fool!' he thought angrily, almost kicking the room where he locked Kaoru up. 'Good thing I still have my princess with my.' he added evilly as he pushed the door open.  
  
"I'm here again, my dear. did you-?!?" his eyes widened when he saw Kaoru's empty room and the opened window. "NANI?!?" he ran to the window to see Kaoru, already outside, running away, disappearing from view.  
  
"You can't get away from me!" as he jumped out of the window.  
  
***  
  
"What?!? You don't know?!?" Sano snarled angrily at his cellphone. "But… You think the broomhead knows." Kenshin saw him paused, listening to what Misao from the other line is telling.  
  
"Okay! We're going to the broomhead's place. We can meet there." Sano turned to Kenshin after anding the call.  
  
"Did they find her?"  
  
"No. But they found the kid." Sano said. "They said maybe Chou have some idea where Enishi took Jou-chan."  
  
"Let's get going now." Kenshin said. 'I will save you no matter what, Kaoru' he added to himself.  
  
***  
  
"Great! Just great!" Kaoru thought sarcastically as she ran as fast as she could in the midst of the woods. "What the heck is thinking?!? Taking me to a place like this?!?" she added angrily, trying to find a way to get to a street or something.  
  
"Mou!!!" she growled in exasperation, as she stopped running to catch her breath. "Maybe it is far enough." she said in between deep breaths. "Just let me have a second."  
  
"Mou! There is no time to rest!!! Kaoru-no-baka!!!" she silently cursed herself. "By this time he might find me missing and have gone searching for me. I have to run now." she took one last deep breath before beginning to run away again, only to stop mid way when she saw him in front of her with a smirk on his face.  
  
***  
  
"That stupid kid!!!" Chou growled angrily. "Where the heck am I going to find that kid!!!! I should just have killed him before he got away. Grrrr.... Enishi is going to kill me if the kid mess up with his plan!!!! Grrrr...."  
  
"Looking for me, broomhead?!?" Yahiko stood in the door of Chou's apartment, grinning widely at him.  
  
"I see you came back." Chou grinned evilly. "Very brave of you, kid."  
  
"Just tell us where is she!!!" Sano appeared from behind Yahiko, so as Kenshin.  
  
"I have no intentions of spilling it out to you, rooster boy."  
  
"Just spit it out or else." Sano said in a challenging voice.  
  
"Or what? Hehehe... You wanna fight?!? Come." Chou smirked at Sano, mockingly. "I'm so afraid."  
  
"Hehehe... You don't know what you're talking about." Sano smirked back before turning to Kenshin. "I'll take care of the broomhead. You two go look for some things that will give us an idea where Enishi may take Jou-chan."  
  
"But..." Kenshin said.  
  
"I'll take care of him." Sano said and Kenshin only nodded.  
  
***  
  
"Nice try, Kaoru." Enishi smirked more when he saw he glare at him.  
  
"Mou!!! Just let me go, Enishi!!" she said at him, trying to sound as calm as she can.  
  
"You can't get away from me." Enishi said as he took steps towards her.  
  
"Just let me go Enishi. Please?" Kaoru replied, backing away from him. "I'll forget everything just let me go."  
  
"No." he said firmly. "Don't you still get it? I told you that you are mine now. And I'm not going to let you go."  
  
"Enishi, just stop it. You're acting so crazy."  
  
"Crazy about you."  
  
"Stop acting silly." Kaoru said, frowning at him.  
  
"Why do you want to run away from me. I thought that you like me too."  
  
"Not you! You're very different to the Enishi that I knew before!!!" Kaoru gasped as she felt her back against a huge tree.  
  
"You can't escape from me now." Enishi smirked as he was now standing, a foot away from her.  
  
"You stay there!!! Don't you dare take another step!!!" Kaoru said as she raised her hands, in a defensive stance. Enishi's smirk only grew wider as she dodged Kaoru's punch on his face and grabbed her arm.  
  
"You are mine!" Enishi announced as he grabbed Kaoru's shoulders and leaned down trying to catch her lips with his.  
  
"No!!!" Kaoru used her free hand to push him away but the man was too strong for her. She turned her face away.  
  
"LET HER GO!!!!"  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened when she heard that very familiar voice. Enishi glared at the red-haired man, glaring back at him. He let go of Kaoru to face the man with narrowed eyes.  
  
"K-Kenshin?" Kaoru sank to her knees as she stared at him.  
  
tbc...  
  
A/N: That was another chappie done. Sorry for taking sooo damn long to update. Anyway... just see you guys next time!!!! :) 


	16. Chapter 15 part 2

The Necklace by: nyllemnev  
  
A/N: It's been a while since I last updated this story :( dodged every tomato thrown at my direction ... Mou! You don't have to be that violent minna-san! I know I have made you wait and so but... anyways, on with the story  
  
Chapter 15b (a part 2 to chapter 15)  
  
"Sanosuke? Where is he?" Sayo asked worriedly as she saw Yahiko walked out of Chou's apartment. "And Kenshin too!"  
  
"Kenshin is already on his way to save Kaoru. Sano is having a bit of trouble with Chou." Yahiko said in a low tone before turning to face Aoshi. "We need to go get the police before something bad happens to Kaoru." he took a calming breath and Aoshi nodded silently.  
  
"Come on Sayo... we need to get the police." Misao said as she found Sayo just standing frozen that she have to tug on her arm.  
  
"You guys go ahead." Sayo said. "I'll go to Sano." she added before running to the apartment.  
  
"Say-chan! No!" Misao called but Sayo never listened to her.  
  
"Come on Misao." Yahiko called. "Sano will never let anything bad to happen to Sayo."  
  
"Yeah." Misao nodded and got inside Aoshi's car. 'I just wish everything will turn out fine... just fine...'  
  
***  
  
"Enishi! There is no need for this!" Kaoru said, trying to stop any fight that is obviously going to start. "Enishi... this is crazy."  
  
"The one who will win will have her." Enishi said to Kenshin, ignoring Kaoru's attempts on stopping the fight. "But I tell you this Himura... you're not going to win 'coz she's mine."  
  
"Anything that you want to tell me, just tell it to me by your sword." Kenshin calmly replied. "And I'll tell you this one last time... Kaoru is not anyone's possession... so stop referring to her as if she's your belonging!"  
  
Silence roamed between the two. The only thing that can be heard is Kaoru's silent sobs and cries, trying to stop the fight. After a couple of minutes, that seemed to be an eternity, Kenshin and Enishi both lunged forward.  
  
"Heh! You're not that bad!" Enishi said as his attack was blocked by Kenshin's sword.  
  
"You haven't even seen half of my skills." Kenshin replied as he jumped away from Enishi before lunging forward again, trying to hit Enishi's left side which he quickly dodged.  
  
'This is getting stupid... and crazier than ever...' Kaoru thought as she just watched the two fight weakly. 'And this is all happening just because of me... because I'm so stupid not to notice what's in front of me! Because I am so blinded!'  
  
"How come you're such a slow poke?" Enishi said as he finally succeeded in cutting Kenshin's left arm. "I got you now."  
  
"Not yet." Kenshin said, who used his god-like speed to take Enishi off- guard and hit him on his stomach. Enishi fell to the ground in pain.  
  
"WHY YOU-?!?" Enishi said, trying to get up. "You- cheat!"  
  
"I'm not..." Kenshin said who was now obviously panting.  
  
"Argh..." Enishi growled, still trying to get up. Kenshin used this opportunity to walk towards Kaoru.  
  
"Are you alright?" he softly asked Kaoru, his best friend and the one he truly loved.  
  
*** "SANOSUKE!" Sayo sighed in relief as she saw Sano still standing while Chou was already on the floor unconscious.  
  
"Hey?!? What are you doing here?!? Aren't you supposed to be with the others to-?!?" he was cut-off when Sayo run to him and hugged him tight.  
  
"I was so worried." Sayo said, slightly looking up at his face. "Mou! You shouldn't fight him alone! What if-?"  
  
"Hehe... Chou never wins against me." Sano said proudly. "I mean... I'm not even hurt the slightest. Ouch!" he gasped in pain as Sayo lightly tapped his right arm. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"  
  
"Not hurt the slightest, huh?" Sayo said with a small smile. "Really? Huh?"  
  
"Well, fine! I'm just hurt a little!" Sano said with a frown. "I thought you are worried about me! Why are you smiling at me like that?!?"  
  
"'Coz you're so funny."  
  
"You find me funny?!? Thank you for being your source of amusement."  
  
"Baka." Sayo said with a soft smile before burying her head on his chest. "But I'm still glad that your fine."  
  
"Sayo." Sano smiled and placed an arm around her. "It's alright now... let's just leave everything to Kenshin."  
  
***  
  
"H-hai... I think I'm fine." Kaoru said.  
  
"Here... do you need a hand?" Kenshin asked and extended a hand to Kaoru.  
  
"Arigato." Kaoru said as Kenshin helped her stand up. "Thanks for everything, Kenshin."  
  
"It's alright." Kenshin smiled at her.  
  
"I-I'm sorry..." Kaoru looked down and bit her lips. "I'm sorry Kenshin..."  
  
"For what?" Kenshin asked and was shocked when Kaoru buried her face on his chest and started crying.  
  
"For hurting you... I didn't mean to... I thought that you always just see me as a friend." she paused to look up at his eyes. "I thought you just sees me as a little girl. I never listened to you. I even got mad at you... and worst... I never realized what you really felt for me... up to now..." she looked down again in embarrassment.  
  
"It's alright Kaoru..." Kenshin said, lifting her head, making her stare at him. "As long as you're okay, I don't care if I'll feel okay or not."  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"You're all that matters to me... You're smile is everything for me..." Kenshin gave a smiled lovingly at Kaoru. "You are everything for me... I love you..."  
  
"I-..." Kaoru was cut-off when Kenshin's lips covered hers in a gentle kiss. She just closed her eyes and began kissing him back.  
  
"NO!!!!" a loud yell made Kenshin and Kaoru break their kiss and before they knew it, Enishi caught Kaoru's wrist and began dragging her deep in the forest with him. Kenshin's eyes turned amber in slight second.  
  
"DARN YOU!!!!" Kenshin said angrily as he run at top speed to save Kaoru.  
  
***  
  
"Where are you going to take me?!?" Kaoru said as she tried to escape from Enishi's firm grasp. "Let me go."  
  
"No..." Enishi said, still dragging Kaoru with him. "I won't give you to him..."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened in fear. "Stop it Enishi! You're crazy! You're sick!"  
  
"I don't care!" Enishi said. "He will never ever get you from me... 'coz you're going to die with me."  
  
Kaoru only stared at him, struggling to escape but the man was too strong. Enishi stopped running at the edge of a cliff. "What are you planning to do?" Kaoru nervously asked.  
  
"I told you... you're going to die with me." Enishi smiled happily at Kaoru who just gasped.  
  
"No! Let me go!"  
  
"No... no..." Enishi said. "We're going to be together 'til the end."  
  
***  
  
"So you're saying that your friend is missing?" the police officer said while Yahiko and Misao impatiently nodded. Aoshi, however remained silent. "How long has she been missing?"  
  
"About four hours." Misao said.  
  
"Only four hours?" the officer said. "... she must be just having a good time with her boyfriend."  
  
"Baka!" Yahiko said. "Our friend has gone out with that lunatic and you're joking?!? Why can't you do you're duty as a police man properly?!?"  
  
"Well, come back here tomorrow." the police said. "You report to us again when she's still missing in 24 hours."  
  
"But we don't know what that bastard will do to her withing 24 hours." Misao rolled her eyes. "What if this guy have done something bad to her?!? Or worse... what if this guy kills her?!?"  
  
"But the policy's we look for people missing for 24 hours and so."  
  
"You are all idiots!!!" Misao yelled and the officers got mad.  
  
"WHY YOU-?!?"  
  
"What's the problem here?" a tall and cold-looking officer stepped in the room. "Aoshi? What are you doing here?" he turned to Aoshi with a frown.  
  
"You know him?" Misao asked to Aoshi.  
  
"Apparently, a friend has been missing." Aoshi said silently. "She's with a man named Yukishiro Enishi."  
  
"Yukishiro?!?" the officer, Hajime Saitoh, frowned. "That guy has been locked up here once... about three years ago. It looks like he has this obsession... he kills every girl that he likes."  
  
"NANI?!?" Yahiko and Misao both gasped.  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Saitoh asked.  
  
"Yeah." Yahiko said. "I'll lead you there."  
  
"Good."  
  
*** "Let her go!" a voice from behind made Enishi frown.  
  
"You again?!?" Enishi glared at Kenshin. "Don't you dare step any closer or I'll kill her... I'll jump to this cliff with her." he added as he saw Kenshin took steps towards him.  
  
"You're such a coward." Kenshin glared at Enishi who was smirked like a psycho.  
  
"I maybe am."  
  
"Enishi..." Kaoru tried to talk but Enishi just drew a little knife from his jacket and pointed it to Kaoru's throat, making her bit her lips.  
  
"Don't talk." Enishi said, lifting a hand to caress her soft cheeks. "We're going to die together, Kaoru... we'll be together till the end..."  
  
"Stop..." Kenshin said and unsheathed his sword.  
  
"You stop!" Enishi turned to face Kenshin and smiled. "I tell you... I'm not joking... I'm really going to kill her if you..."  
  
BANG! A bullet coming from somebody's gun stopped Enishi from saying anything more. Kaoru quickly ran away from Enishi and to Kenshin who wrapped an arm around her.  
  
"It looks like we're just on time." a voice from behind made Kenshin and Kaoru turn. They smiled when they saw their friends with a police man.  
  
"Misao! Yahiko!" Kaoru smiled to her friends.  
  
"Oh-uh..." the police pointed the gun to Enishi again who seemed to be planning something again.  
  
"I'll tell you this Kaoru! Always remember this..." Enishi said, making Kaoru stare at him. "You are mine! No one can ever take you away from me... I'm going to tell this to you one more time... I'll have you. And next time... your friends might be able to help you again." he said before jumping off the cliff, making Kaoru, Kenshin, Yahiko, Misao and even Aoshi gasp.  
  
"E-Enishi..." Kaoru whispered. "No... it's all because..."  
  
"It's alright now." Kenshin said, patting her back. "Don't worry now." he added as Kaoru buried her face on his chest.  
  
TBC...  
  
A/N: This will be the second to the last chapter. The next one will be last. Do you think it's a little bit short? Just send me your reviews please... I will need more reviews for me to post the next and last chapter. 


	17. Chapter 16

The Necklace by: nyllemnev  
  
Disclaimer's: They are not mine.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Kaoru smiled as she stared at her own reflection in the huge mirror pinned in her room, wearing a dark blue single-strapped gown. Tonight was the night, their Junior's and Senior's Prom...  
  
She took a look at herself one last time and frowned as she feels that something is still not complete. 'My gown... there's nothing wrong with it... my invitation, it's in my purse... I already have my wallet on my purse and... oh!' she quickly opened her drawer nearby and got a black box from it. She opened the box and smiled when she saw it. The necklace... the same necklace he have given to her ten years ago...  
  
"There you are..." she smiled happily as she puts on the necklace, before going to stand again in front of the mirror. "All done." she smiled again.  
  
"Kao-chan..." a soft voice coming just outside her room made her turn her head.  
  
"Coming, Say-chan." she said before taking one last glance at her reflection. She quickly grabbed her purse and went out of her room.  
  
"You look just wonderful, Kao-chan." Sayo said, wearing a green strapless gown that clung to her body. "Kenshin will be happy to see you."  
  
"You look beautiful too." Kaoru smiled. "I bet Sano will drool just at the sight of you."  
  
"Baka!" Sayo blushed a little. "Come one now... They are already downstairs."  
  
"Kenshin too?"  
  
"He's with Sanosuke." Sayo said.  
  
"He's early." Kaoru pouted. "He's always early."  
  
"Yeah." Sayo nodded. "Come on now."  
  
"Yeah." Kaoru nodded and followed Sayo downstairs. There, they saw Sano and Kenshin patiently waiting for the two of them to come down.  
  
"Konbanwa." The two girls smiled sweetly at the two boys who both smiled back at them.  
  
"Konbanwa."  
  
"You look great Sayo-chan." Sano said as he offered an arm to Sayo.  
  
"You too." Sayo smiled as she took his arm. "Come on, then?"  
  
"Hai." Sano said before walking out with Sayo, muttering something like 'See you at the dance' to Kenshin as he and Sayo got to his car.  
  
"They're so cute together." Kaoru smiled, happily watching her cousin with her current boyfriend, Sano. "Ne Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai." Kenshin said. "But as a good couple like we are." he added, offering an arm to Kaoru who gave him a huge smile.  
  
"Of course." Kaoru gladly took his arm as they both got to Kenshin's car. "We're the best couple in the whole wide world."  
  
"You're still the same, Kaoru-chan." Kenshin smiled at her softly. "I'm glad that you're alright now."  
  
"Thinking about things would only make things more complicated." Kaoru looked down.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kenshin sighed. "It's not your fault..."  
  
"I still can't..." Kaoru sighed. "I just... just forget everything..."  
  
"Don't blame yourself on everything... it's not your fault..." Kenshin said, giving a small smile to Kaoru. "Don't put everything on your shoulder... This is our night."  
  
"Hai." Kaoru smiled at Kenshin. "I'm very thankful that you're always here with me. You always know how to make me feel comfortable."  
  
"I didn't become your best friend for nothing." Kenshin said.  
  
"Hai..." Kaoru said as she looked down while her hand started playing with her necklace.  
  
"I have noticed that you still wear my necklace." Kenshin smiled as he started the engine of his car and started driving. "It looks better on you as always."  
  
"Thank you." Kaoru smiled shyly at him. "You know... Up to now... I still can't believe of what had happened. Everything is still fresh in my mind." she looked down on her hands on her lap. "I still feel..."  
  
"It's not your fault. Don't blame everything on you." Kenshin said. "Enishi's death... it's not your fault."  
  
"I was such a fool." Kaoru said in a soft whisper. "I can't believe how fool I was... I'm sorry for everything."  
  
"It's alright now. Everything is fine now... everything that had happened... it's not anyone's fault." Kenshin gave Kaoru a small smile. "Please... don't blame yourself on everything Kaoru... I don't wanna see you like that."  
  
"Thanks." Kaoru smiled at Kenshin. "I'm fine now. Don't worry."  
  
Kenshin turned back on his wheels and continued driving while Kaoru was just watching the sceneries through the window of Kenshin's car. ***  
  
"What are you doing, Misao-chan?" Aoshi asked, seeing his girlfriend looking around the place. She was now dressed in a green strapless gown and she looks pretty astounding on it.  
  
"I'm looking for Kao-chan and Say-chan." Misao smiled at Aoshi. "They must be here any minute."  
  
"They're coming any minute, don't worry." Aoshi gave a small smile at Misao who just blushed. "Hey... why are you blushing?"  
  
"I still can't believe it." Misao said, standing next to Aoshi and smiling at him. "All these years, I have wished that you will smile for me... and now, you are here with me, I can now see you smile... it all likes a dream come true for me."  
  
"Misao..." Aoshi puts an arm around Misao. "You know... I always sees you as a very wonderful girl... ever since that first time we met."  
  
"You mean when me and Kaoru entered the Kendo club?" Misao blinked. "But I never thought that you noticed me that day... I mean, you are..."  
  
"I'm sorry for always acting so cold to you." Aoshi sighed. "I was scared of showing my true feelings... I was scared that you'll reject me."  
  
"Oh come on, Aoshi... I will never do that."  
  
"But I never thought that you liked me too... I mean... who will like an ice man like me?"  
  
"But I never saw you as an ice man... never." Misao smiled and leaned her head on his chest. "I always see that deep inside you there is a kindness in your heart... a warmth, not just coldness... I always see you like that."  
  
"Thank you." Aoshi smiled again. "For teaching me how to love."  
  
"Thank you too." Misao smiled back. "For making my dreams come true."  
  
They just stared at each other, smiling sweetly... not minding the people around, as if time has stopped for the two of them. Aoshi leaned in, ready to give the girl he loved a kiss when...  
  
"Oi! Weasel girl, Ice man!"  
  
Aoshi and Misao both turned to see Sano and Sayo slowly approaching them. Misao glared at Sano, making a point to kill Sano later. "Sayo-chan! Rooster boy!" she smiled sweetly at the couple.  
  
"Oi... how come you're not calling me by my name, weasel?" Sano asked.  
  
"You're not calling me by my name either, you idiot!" Misao growled.  
  
"Isn't weasel your name?" Sano said coolly while Misao sent him death glares.  
  
"WHY YOU-?!?" Misao was about to lunged forward but Aoshi held her back.  
  
"Looks like Himura and Kamiya is here now too." Aoshi said quietly. Misao calm down when she saw her other two friends. "Kao-chan! Himura!" she waved cheerfully at the two who smiled at her.  
  
"Misao-chan... you look astounding in your dress." Kaoru smiled at her friend.  
  
"You too, Kao-chan." Misao smiled. "And you too, Say-chan."  
  
"Come on in now... let's get to party." Sano said.  
  
"Say... he's only ready for the foods." Misao whispered while Kaoru and Sayo only giggled. When inside, the three men chatted so as the three girls.  
  
"I'm glad that you're doing fine now, Kao-chan." Misao smiled happily at Kaoru who smiled back.  
  
"Hai... There were times when I still feel guilty about... you know... but Kenshin always makes me feel better. I'm very thankful to him." Kaoru sighed, throwing a glance at Kenshin talking to Sano and Aoshi nearby. "He always knows how to make me feel better."  
  
"I'm glad." Sayo smiled. "That you finally realized your feelings for him."  
  
"Yeah... it took some time." Kaoru said. "I can't believe how fool I can be. I mean... all this time, he's with me, but I never realized that the girl he's telling me... the girl very special to him... I never realized that he was talking about me."  
  
"It's alright now." Sayo said. "At least everything is fine now."  
  
"Yeah." Misao said. "Everything is fine... not only for you... but for me and Sayo too."  
  
"Eh?" Sayo blinked at Misao.  
  
"C'mon Say-chan." Misao rolled her eyes. "Everything is fine and happy now. Kaoru's with Himura, you're with the rooster... and me... I'm with my Aoshi- sama." she added with the twinkle in her eyes. Kaoru and Sayo only exchanged looks and giggled.  
  
*** "I'm glad jou-chan's alright now." Sano smirked. "She's not blaming herself for everything like before."  
  
"Yeah." Kenshin nodded. "It took a little time to make her stop blaming herself for everything... and I'm glad that everything is fine now."  
  
"Say... you're also happy because you're finally with her, ne?" Sano winked and Kenshin only blushed, scratching his head as usual.  
  
"Yeah... you're right." Kenshin said. "I still can't believe it. I mean... I always wished that she'll feel the same for me too... I've been waiting for that day to happen."  
  
"Good thing you never give up on her. How long have you been waiting for her to notice you?"  
  
"Ever since we're little kids... I've had this huge crush on her ever since we were just little kids... but I'm always scared of saying it aloud 'coz I don't wanna ruin our friendship."  
  
"That's so long." Sano said. "You can wait for that long?"  
  
"You waited long enough for your young lady too." Aoshi interjected and Sano only blushed.  
  
"You made me realize that you can talk too, ice man." Sano said.  
  
"Don't try to change the subject, rooster boy." Aoshi said again. Sano glared at him.  
  
"That weasel girl is a bad influence for you, you know? I bet she's the one who taught you to call me that?!?"  
  
"Wow... I never thought that rooster brain of yours is working." Aoshi said calmly while Sano is already fuming. Kenshin was now holding Sano back, in case Sano will think of attacking Aoshi.  
  
"You too have took some time before you told weasel girl about your feelings for her." Sano said and he can see Aoshi's eyes widen a little. Sano smirked in triumph.  
  
"Maa, maa... you too, better stop it now." Kenshin, always the mediator said in his usual polite rurouni manner.  
  
"Yeah right." Sano said, standing up. "I'll just enjoy this party..." he walked straight to the girl's group and to their surprise, they saw him ask Sayo for a dance. Kenshin and Aoshi exchanged amused looks, before Aoshi stood up and walked straight to Misao.  
  
"Guess... I'm the only one left." Kenshin said to himself. "Maybe I can ask Kaoru for a dance too." he stood up and walked straight to Kaoru.  
  
"Hey." Kaoru smiled when she saw Kenshin walking towards her.  
  
"Kaoru..." Kenshin smiled back and extended a hand at her.  
  
"Hai?" Kaoru looked up at him and stared at his extended hand.  
  
"Can I have the pleasure of dancing with this very beautiful lady in front of me now?" Kenshin said and Kaoru only blushed.  
  
"Baka..." Kaoru smiled and took his extended hand and let him lead her to the dance floor.  
  
"But you really are beautiful tonight Kaoru..." Kenshin smiled lovingly at her. "And you'll always be beautiful in my sight."  
  
"Kenshin..." Kaoru smiled back at him as they danced. "Thank you..."  
  
"And that necklace makes you more beautiful." Kenshin smiled. "I always knew that it would look better on you than on me."  
  
"Kenshin... you never told me..." Kaoru said. "Why did you give me your necklace? This necklace is very important to you. It is from your mother... the only remembrance of your late mother. I even remembered you crying just because you once lost it. This is very important to you... but... why did you give this to me?"  
  
"Yes... that necklace is everything to me... it is very important to me." Kenshin said. "...and you two are important to me. That's why I gave you that necklace. To show you how important you are to me."  
  
"I am that important to you... why is it because I am your best friend?"  
  
"No... more than that... that's because I love you... I love you Kaoru... I've always have and I'll always be." Kenshin said.  
  
"And I love you too." Kaoru said with a blush. "It took me some time to realize that... I'm sorry for-" but she was stopped when Kenshin's lips finally touched hers in a soft and gentle kiss.  
  
"No... don't say it... it's alright. I know." Kenshin smiled. "I understand."  
  
"Thank you." Kaoru smiled.  
  
***  
  
It all started with a necklace... a sign of Kenshin's love for Kaoru... yes love...  
  
...love... it really is a very complicated and weird thing... people use to do silly things out of love...  
  
...some can sacrifice, others can be blinded, some can be crazy, few can be hurt... but the wonderful thing about love...  
  
...it is the happiest experience a person can ever have, though it can 'coz you pain or sadness, loneliness and emptiness once the person you love doesn't love you in return but still, it gives us an unforgettable experience in our life...  
  
The End (And A Start of a New Beginning...)  
  
A/N: What do you think? What do you think? It's finally over... as in completed! Do you like the ending? Eh? Please tell me... and another thing. I'm thinking of writing a sequel, but I'm not sure yet... it's all up to you anyway. Leave me a review like always, onegai?  
  
Thanks: To everyone who read my fic... I'm really really thankful for all your support. If it is not for your reviews, I wouldn't would never ever had that interest in continuing this story. Thanks for all those who read and reviewed from the start... Thank you, thank you, thank you... till my next stories. Hope you guys will stay with me... see ya! And again... My biggest MWWWAAAAHHHHH and HHHHUUUUUGGGGGGZZZZZZZ!!! Mwahugzzz! 


End file.
